fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
Fujio Akatsuka
Fujio Akatsuka (赤塚不二夫 Akatsuka Fujio, ''born 赤塚 藤雄, September 14, 1935 – August 2, 2008) was a prolific Japanese manga author, nicknamed "The King of Gag Manga". He had initially began his career as a shojo manga creator, but moved to the gag genre after his series ''Nama-chan became a hit in 1958. He would best become known for creating Osomatsu-kun, Akko-chan's Got a Secret!, The Genius Bakabon, and Extraordinary Ataro. Life and Career Early Life Fujio Akatsuka was born in the Rehe Province of Manchuria (then the puppet state of Manchukuo). He was the eldest of Toshichi and Riyo Akatsuka's six children. His father Toshichi had been stationed in the country as part of the Imperial Japanese military but became sympathetic to the local people and begun conducting duties as part of the local anti-Japanese resistance. Akatsuka would recall his father being very strict and authoritarian, forbidding him to read manga as well as harshly dictating how he should hold his chopsticks while eating. Yet, he also witnessed his father's mediation skills and that his father taught them to respect the Chinese greatly. Because of his father's sense of justice, the family was spared in the retaliatory attacks by villagers who killed Japanese to drive them out of the country by the end of the war in 1945. However, Toshichi would be detained by the Red Army for four years in Siberia, while Riyo and the children would attempt to return home to Japan. Akatsuka's sister Ayako would contract diptheria and die on the way back to the country, and another of his brothers would be adopted by another family (Akatsuka would reunite with him only once in life). The youngest daughter of the family also suffered from malnutrition and died as well. By the time they had made it home, Akatsuka and only two of his siblings were left. Riyo's heart was considered to have been gouged greatly by the loss of her children, to where she had no emotion or time to cry with all that had gone on. In his adolescence, Akatsuka found his life full of hardships with facing poverty and discrimination for having grown up in China. After reading a rental manga of Osamu Tezuka's work Lost World in 6th grade, he was in awe and decided that he would become a manga-ka himself. He penned the story Diamond Island and pitched it to the staff at Miharu Shobo, but was rejected. The following year in 1949, Akatsuka and his siblings would be sent to live with relatives in Niigata due to it having become hard for Riyo to take care of them with her small amount of money. By the time Toshichi would return home to Japan and Akatsuka would reunite with his father, he found that his father had underwent a startling change in personality due to the imprisonment in Siberia and the malnutrition he faced. He was now highly eccentric with slowed behavior and bizarre logic, with a strong appetite but frequent tendency of ruining the kitchen. Though he graduated from junior high, Akatsuka would abandon the idea of entering high school due to his family's financial hardships and would instead be a signboard producer for the local movie theater in Niigata. Because he was involved in this field of work, he came to appreciate the movies that he would watch at the theater, including Western imports of actors like Buster Keaton and Charlie Chaplin. In 1954, his father would request for him to come to Tokyo, where he would get a job at the Ebisu chemical plant. But in this time, Akatsuka would continue to strive to be noticed as a manga-ka and submitted to the magazine "Manga Shonen". His submission was noticed by a fellow contributor Shotaro Onodera (later known as "Shotaro Ishimori"), and he would participate in Onodera's manga circle A Drop of Ink. He would also become acquainted with other young up-and-coming authors Kunio Nagatani and Tokuo Yokota. By 1956, Akatsuka was convinced to go professional with his work and managed to sign a deal with Akebono Publishing, putting out his first published work "Beyond the Storm". Tokiwa-so and Early Works Akatsuka would then later move to the Tokiwa-so apartments in that same year, following after his friend Ishimori to form a group known as the New Manga Party. His mother would move in with him for a time, and would continuously encourage him to marry his colleague Hideko Mizuno, who lived in a room across the hall. During this time, Akatsuka had the reputation of being the "pretty boy" of the young men that had resided there. At the time, he was still mainly drawing for kashihon publications and had thought of eventually quitting his job, but a consultation with another resident Hiroo Terada convinced him to keep going. In 1958, Akatsuka would collaborate on manga with both Ishimori and Mizuno, the three sharing the pen name U.Maia for their works Angel in the Dark and The Stars are Sad, while Akatsuka and Ishimori solely worked under the name of "Asuka Izumi" (which would also later be used for Pirate Prince) or "Fujitaro Ishizuka". Later in that same year, Ishimori turned down an offer from Akita Shoten to produce a new gag series and instead recommended Akatsuka to the editors of their Manga King magazine. When Akatsuka was lost for a full idea on what his new feature would be like, Ishimori provided him with the title idea of "Nama-chan", for a series that would become his very breakout in the gag genre. Akatsuka would be surprised to even see that the pilot chapter was billed as "the first of a series" by the editors, as it was already determined to be a potential hit. Akatsuka would meet his fiancee Tomoko Ino during the serialization of the feature, with her becoming his own early assistant alongside Takao Yokoyama. By 1961, Akatsuka departed from Tokiwa-so and had married Ino. During this time, he had been producing many more shojo and gag works alongsid''e Nama-chan'', including but not limited to the ongoing features of Matsuge-chan and Ohana-chan. In April 1962, Akatsuka was requested by Shogakukan's Shonen Sunday to come up with a month-long feature of four chapters as content in the magazine. The resulting "Osomatsu-kun" became a large hit instantly, and was extended to a full ongoing serialization. But when Takao Yokoyama had temporarily departed for another job early into the run and Akatsuka was faced with difficulty at coming up with new ideas each week, a friend Kenichiro Takai had requested to co-author -kun with him and would become influential in some of its eventual ideas. The series of Akko-chan's Got a Secret! would become another hit for the year, with it initially being a collaboration between Akatsuka and his wife, who would contribute ideas and help draft out the designs for the characters. Takai would also join in on the development of this series, marking more of a sign of Akatsuka's directorial nature than being the sole artist to handle things. In 1963, he would join the group of Studio Zero, which was comprised of others who had lived at Tokiwa-so. After the foundation of Fujio Pro By 1965, Akatsuka had already been assisted by Takai and other colleagues in his work on various titles and officially formed the company of Fujio Productions, to handle all the duties. His daughter Rieko was also born in this year. In 1967, he was requested by Kodansha's Weekly Shonen Magazine to come up with a feature. Although he had tried to resist the advances of Shonen Sunday's rival magazines for any long-term projects for some time, he eventually relented and would come up with the resulting series of The Genius Bakabon which commenced in April. The time he spent on this series would result in "-kun" being switched from a weekly to monthly feature, although it would still be serialized in its usual magazine. A second series was also generated for Shonen Sunday in this time, Extraordinary Ataro. The time of the late 1960s would be prosperous for both Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, with many series being published as well as animated adaptations coming out for Osomatsu-kun, as well as Akko and Ataro by the end of the decade. Although Akatsuka served in a supervising position for the -kun series, he had little to no involvement in the latter two (Toei staff having more pull, to his initial chagrin when it came to the tone of the Ataro series). But in 1970, Akatsuka would experience tragedy when his mother Riyo was caught in a gas explosion at her home. Although she had survived and wound up discharged from the hospital, she would have a subarachnoid hemorrhage from the shock and wind up re-hospitalized, quickly declining in condition. Despite her son's wish and prayer for her to breathe once more, Riyo passed away at the age of 59. Akatsuka would soon separate from his wife by the end of the year, and Studio Zero would dissolve. The Genius Bakabon would be adapted into an anime series in 1971, spurring the manga to go back into regular publication although Akatsuka was disappointed at the choices made by TMS and the program's sponsor in toning down the content. This version would later be displaced a few years later when a second more successful attempt was made, in the form of "The Original Genius Bakabon". By 1974, Akatsuka attempted to change his penname to "Ichiro Yamada" as an experimental measure, with his works of the time appearing under that, but the experiment only lasted three months before he reverted back to appearing as "Fujio Akatsuka" in credits. The same year, Fujio Pro would experience a heavy fraud case when it was revealed that the person left in charge of accounting had embezzled 200 million yen out of the company's funds. Though the person responsible would be found and arrested, Akatsuka declined to press charges and let them go, owing to his lenient personality. This however, would create trouble as the money embezzled had also belonged to Fujio Pro employees such as Mitsutoshi Furuya and Keiji Yoshitani, who opted to split from the company and form their own (Family Planning) due to the issue. Akatsuka would wind up being responsible for paying off debts to them as well. That year, the "Akatsuka Prize" would be established as a reward at Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. Later Years and Decline In the late 1970s, Akatsuka was still being published in many magazines but had come to be acquainted with the comedic entertainer Tamori and had expressed interest in branching out into theater and performance art. As the published serializations wrapped up and declined, Akatsuka would star in a 1979 AV film "Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Porno Feeling". The year 1979 would also mark the passing of Toshichi Akatsuka, who had contracted pancreatic cancer. While Akatsuka would continue to be behind works into the early 1980s, his series Gag Guerrilla had finally wrapped up and his alcoholism began to worsen along with his general condition. By 1987, he remarried to his stylist Machiko Suzuki, who had come to support him in the time, and who was given the blessing of his former wife. Later in the year, Fujio Pro had struck up a deal with Kodansha and Yomiko Broadcasting to revive some of Akatsuka's popular works, following Shogakukan's "Fujiko Fujio revival" effort. Osomatsu-kun, The Genius Bakabon, and Akko-chan's Got a Secret! were all optioned for new projects, with the rebroadcast of The Original Genius Bakabon experiencing high ratings and showing that there was still a place for the series on TV. The revival anime of Osomatsu-kun and Akko-chan both performed well on Fuji TV, although when it came to the manga production at Fujio Pro, Akatsuka's alcoholism and the departure of most of the original staff meant that the new works would be produced under new assistants completing his artwork. When the Fuji TV revival projects for his series came to an end (the last being a new adaptation of Ataro and simultaneous tie-in manga), his drinking and condition worsened, which lead to Kunio Nagatani abruptly leaving the company and being the last of the original guard to go. The output of Fujio Pro would further decrease through the early-mid 1990s, with there being some revival attempts at other manga series but them ultimately never lasting long. In 1996, the one-shot "The Collapse of the Sheeh! Religion" would be produced, reuniting 30 assistants of Akatsuka to collaborate on the art and story with him. However, Nagatani would not return for the project, and the late '80s assistant Minematsu was similarly absent. Still, Akatsuka's enthusiasm for his characters continued, even if his workflow slowed. By December 1997, Akatsuka wound find out that he was diagnosed with esophageal cancer and would undergo transplant surgery and radiation attempts to treat the tumors. Even as he was being treated and considered to be free, he did not quit the use of his sake and tobacco and often had to be brought to the hospital every month to undergo rehabilitation for his alcoholism. Although Akko-chan and Bakabon would receive newer anime adaptations through 1998 to 2000, the decrease in work at Fujio Pro meant that there would be no tie-in manga. However, he did release the two-chapter adult manga "Liquor Hermit Dayoon" through Big Comic, with Kenichiro Takai and other assistants returning once more to see the story through. In 2000, after a scare with a hematoma and surgery, Akatsuka decided to put his focus towards creating Braille picture books for children, after realizing that blind children would not be able to see and enjoy TV and his works in the same manner that those with sight could. His motivation in making these books was to make sure that children could laugh and get entertainment through being able to feel the words and characters. Death Akatsuka's health had experienced a sudden hit on April 10, 2002, when he suddenly became paralyzed during a routine hospitalization and was diagnosed with an intra-cerebral hemorrhage. All activities ceased from this point, and news on his condition became vague and scarce. Shogakukan would put out a DVD-ROM collection of collected works in the meantime to celebrate his history, and his wife would be instrumental in founding the Ome Akatsuka Hall museum. It is stated that around 2004, that the condition of Akatsuka had been diagnosed as a persistent vegetative state and leaving questionable hope for his recovery, although Machiko continued to care and hope for him to wake up. Sadly, she herself would pass away in July 2006 from a brain hemorrhage. July 30, 2008 would mark the death of Akatsuka's first wife Tomoko, followed by the announcement of his own passing three days later on August 2. The cause of death was given as pneumonia. His death took top headline on all the newspapers and entertainment programs, and was mourned greatly by Tamori. Though it was believed in rumors that Tamori had taken care of all the hospital expenses, Rieko Akatsuka would later clarify that they were all taken care of by Akatsuka's own will money at the company. At the funeral, in his speech, Tamori would give thanks to Akatsuka for their long companionship and would state "I am one of your many works". In reminiscing on her father's final years, Rieko Akatsuka had remembered how his last conscious words in life were "Boobs" upon his collapse at the hospital (due to him accidentally touching the nurse's chest), and how when in despair after both her parents died, she experienced a vision of him telling her to stay strong and never give up. Fujio Pro Main article: Fujio Pro List of Works This list is in progress, as translations and works are catalogued. Sequel and parallel magazine runs are noted where applicable. The exact dates may be erroneous for some titles, as the Koredeiinoda official site admits to having possible discrepancies in their data and claims about serialization (and sometimes there may also be mistakes in eBookJapan's publication data). The aim is to represent the most accurate information where known, so please feel free to contribute any corrected information that you find. In titles where Akatsuka's Star System is utilized, these markers have been given: ★= Employs the concept to a considerable extent. ☆= Minimal or sporadic usage of the Star System. Prior to and after the establishment of Fujio Pro, other people besides Akatsuka were known to contribute character designs and art as part of the process. However, due to the abundance of assistants that worked throughout the years and some unclear information, some series cannot be attributed to a particular person's involvement and it may be debated just how the art should be counted (eg: if it should be still counted as Akatsuka if he drew the initial sketches and the assistants followed in inking, or if it should be counted as more of the assistant's work if it had more of their touch). The above has lead to some controversy among fans for official statements made that seem to devalue and downplay the fact that Akatsuka created series and characters to begin with, if Fujio Pro or a manga critic would emphasize credit more to the assistant or if claims were made implying Akatsuka had no interest at all in his characters after a certain point. There are indeed some instances where Akatsuka did not necessarily write the original scenario but still did the art and visual portion of the manga (eg: Kai Takizawa-helmed stories such as "Mad Dog Trotsky" for the first few chapters, "Kusobaba!!", and "Inspector Oni"), but there may also wind up being cases where Akatsuka was not involved in either the story or the art, but it was still billed as a series of his and Fujio Pro, such as the case of "Kensaku the Architect" (Jiro Gyu writing the scripts while Akira Saito took over the illustration portion). There may also be instances where while both his name and Fujio Pro were still credited, the actual art or story may have been ghostwritten by Kunio Nagatani, leading to more ownership questioning. Series that were fully of a particular person's art or writing, or that they took over, are noted here when known. ○= This work has been left without reprint, and can only be found in copies of the original magazine. ◐= This work has been partially reprinted and represented. Due to lack of proper dates or errors by Fujio Pro themselves or by publishers, it can be difficult to ascertain what chapters are correct unless there is word clarifying the situation. ●= This work has been fully reprinted at some point, though it may not necessarily have a modern current reprint or eBook It is to be noted that most commonly, certain Akatsuka works may lose their original frontispieces when reprinted and re-edited for their tankobon releases as well as incur other modifications. Some series may also have chapters never show up in reprints due to lost or misplaced manuscripts, or an oversight by publishers. As a consequence, the above matter makes it complicated for readers who wish to experience a "complete version" of a manga, but it still is an advantage compared to a series never having been reprinted at all. Series 1950s * Yacchan ◐(ヤッちゃん, August 1957-April 1958, Shojo Book)- "Obi"-style manga, produced in small strips. * Angel in the Dark ● (くらやみの天使, October 1958-March 1959, Shojo Club/少女クラブ)- co-written with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hideko Mizuno, released under their joint pename U.Mia. Serial debut. It can currently be found reprinted in the Shotaro Ishinomori Complete Works collection. * Matsuge-chan ◐(まつげちゃん, October 1958-April 1961, Hitomi/ひとみ) * Nama-chan ◐ (ナマちゃん, December 1958-March 1961, Manga King/まんが王)- Official gag manga debut. * Marippe-sensei ◐ (まりっぺ先生, April to November 1959, Ribon/りぼん)- Based off the TV series by Kazuo Funahashi * Dai-chan ○(ダイちゃん, April 1959 to August 1960, Shonen)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori, released under joint penname Asuka Izumi. It is not reprinted as an Akatsuka work, but 15 (out of 17) strips can be found in the Ishinomori Complete Works volume of Shiawase-kun. * Sei-chan ◐(セイちゃん, May 1959 to August 1960, Shojo)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori, as Asuka Izumi. Though some strips were reprinted in the DVD-ROM set, the only way to currently see the entire series is in the Ishinomori Complete Works Shiawase-kun. 1960s * Ohana-chan ◐ (おハナちゃん, January 1960-March 1962, Shojo Club) * Happy-chan ◐(ハッピィちゃん, March 1960-June 1961, Ribon) * Tunnel Team ◐ (トンネルチーム, April to September 1960, Fun 4th Grader/たのしい四年生) * Okazu-chan ◐ (おカズちゃん, April 1960-March 1961, Fun 5th Grader/たのしい五年生) * Home Run Classroom ○(ホームラン教室, July 1960-March 1961, Adventure King/冒険王)- Based off the TV series by Aoi Takagaki. Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hiro Terada. Currently unreprinted. * Oh Ma-chan ◐(あらマアちゃん, August 1960-November 1961, Nakayoshi/なかよし) * Boku Knows Best ◐ (ボクはなんでもしっている, April 1961-March 1962, Fun 5th Grader) * Nama-chan ◐(ナマちゃん, April to November 1961, Primary School Studies/小学生画報)- Second series published in a renamed "Manga King". **December 1961-May 1962, Manga King (magazine name reverted back to original). Third run of series. * Kantaro ○(カン太郎 , May to September 1961, Adventure King)- Kantaro-centric spinoff of "Nama-chan". Not currently reprinted. **Revival series ★●: January 1964-April 1965, Shonen Book (少年ブック). Several chapters later reprinted in "Chibita-kun" tankobon. * Woodpecker Kanta ◐ (キツツキ貫太, 1961, Weekly Shonen Magazine/週刊少年マガジン, issues 23-34) * What is Mama Doing Now ◐ (ママなにしてるの, July 1961-March 1962, 3rd Grade/小学三年生) * Matsuge-chan ◐(まつげちゃん, July-December 1961, Ribon)- Short-lived revival of series. Successor to "Happy-chan" * Sunset Angel ◐ (夕やけ天使, November 1961-April 1962, Ribon)- Based off the TV series by Aoi Takagaki. * Sudara-ojisan ◐ (スーダラおじさん, 1962, Weekly Shonen Sunday/週刊少年サンデー issues #5 and 6) * Osomatsu-kun ★◐(おそ松くん, April 15, 1962- May 18, 1969, Weekly Shonen Sunday)- Serialization switched from weekly to monthly schedule with August 13, 1967/issue#33. All chapters represented in reprints with exception of "The Story of the Sextuplets' Sea Bath". **April 1964-March 1969, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday (別冊少年サンデー) ● **April to December 1966, Boys' Life (ボーイズライフ) ◐ **April to October 1966, 4th Grade (小学四年生) ● **April to December 1966, 2nd Grade (小学二年生) ◐ **April 1966-February 1967, Kindergarten (幼稚園) ○'' **May 1966-March 1967, 1st Grade (小学一年生) '''○ **July 1966-March 1967, Monthly Shogakukan Book ◐ *'O-chan's Eleven Friends' ●(オーちゃんと11人のなかま, April 1962-March 1963, Fun 5th Grader)- The magazine was discontinued after this date *'Jinx-kun ●'(ジンクスくん, April 1962-March 1963, Junior High 1st Year Course/中学一年コース) *[[Yuki's Blue Eyes|'Yuki's Blue Eyes']] ●(青い目の由紀, April-June 1962, Shojo Club) *'Akko-chan's Got a Secret!' ★ ●(ひみつのアッコちゃん, June 1962-September 1965, Ribon) **2nd magazine run/revival ★ ●: November 1968-December 1969, remake manga produced to go along with the Toei anime. Four chapters are new to the run, while the rest are redraws or edits of first-run chapters. *'Advance! Kentaro' ○(すすめ!ケン太郎, June to December 1962 issues of Manga King)- Collaboration with Kenichiro Takai. *'I Am a Transistor Boy' ◐(アイ・アム・ア・トランジスターボーイ, October 1962-March 1963, Junior High Student Friend/中学生の友一年) *'Otasuke-kun' ★(おた助くん, April 1963-March 1964, 4th Grade) **2nd magazine run: September 1967-October 1968 **April 1964-March 1965, 5th Grade (小学五年生) **April to December 1965, 6th Grade **September 1965 to March 1966, 2nd Grade *'Circus Jinta' ☆◐(サーカス☆ジン太, August to December 1963, Adventure King) *'You're a Shinobi, Sasuke-kun' ◐(しのびの者だよ　サースケくん, August and September 1963, Bokura) *'Leave it to Chota' ★◐(まかせて長太, October 1963-September 1965, Shonen/少年) *'Nonsensical NO.1 '★◐(メチャクチャNo.1, January 1964-December 1965, Adventure King) **2nd magazine run: January to September 1967 *'Songo-kun' ★(そんごくん, April 1964-March 1965, 4th Grade) **2nd magazine run: April to December 1965, 5th Grade *'Ken-chan' ★◐(ケンちゃん, November 1, 1964-March 28, 1965, Asahi Shimbun Sunday Edition/朝日新聞日曜版) *'Opposite Address 3' ◐(あべこべ3番地, Weekly Margaret/週刊マーガレット issue #42 to double issue #50・51)- Collaboration with Jiro Tsunoda. *'Mr. Ken ○'(ミスター研, April to September 1965, Junior High 1st Year Course)- Collaboration with Jiro Tsunoda. *'Otasuke and Chika-chan' ★(おた助・チカちゃん, April 1965-March 1966, 4th Grade)- A re-titled new run of "Otasuke-kun" (see that series' article). *'Akatsuka-kun Can Do Anything' ★●(なんでもやろうアカツカくん, May to December 1965, Shonen Book)- Later known in reprints as "$-chan and Chibita". A spinoff of "Osomatsu-kun" starring Chibita and a boy who is suspiciously similar to Osomatsu. *'Radical 7th Years' ○(過激派七年生, June to September 1965, Separate Edition Manga Sunday/別冊漫画サンデー), also present in a special September extra number issue of Separate Edition Manga Sunday. *'Jajako-chan' ☆●(ジャジャ子ちゃん, June 22, 1965- July 5, 1966, Shojo Friend/少女フレンド) **2nd magazine run: March 28 to October 31, 1967 *'Oyama! Full' ○(July-August 1965, Manga King) *'You Love Me-kun' ●(ユー・ラブ・ミー君, July 1965-August 1966, Heibon/平凡) *'The Mean Professor' ●(July to December 1965, Boys' Life) *'Giant Mama' ☆◐(ジャイアントママ, August 1 and August 29, 1965, Weekly Shonen Magazine #32 and #36) *'Kibimama-chan' ☆●(キビママちゃん, October 1965-August 1966, Ribon) *'Raisin-chan from California' ○(カリフォルニアからきた　レーズンちゃん, 1965-1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday issues #50, #52, 1966 #1, #3, #13, #15, #19, #22, #34)- Advertising comics for California Raisins **○ Shojo Friend issues #50, #1, #3, #5, #14, #17, #20, #23, #34, #38, and #50 *'Thriller Professor' ☆●(スリラー教授 , January to March 1966, Boys' Life) **2nd magazine run ●: April to June, September 1967 *'Pirate Prince' (#10 to #22 for 1966, Weekly Shonen King)- With Shotaro Ishinomori, under joint penname of Asuka Izumi. As this was more of Ishinomori's work than Akatsuka's, any reprint tends to be in an Ishinomori collection. **Manga King: August to November 1966 *'Phantom Thief 1/2 Face' ☆●(怪盗1/2面相, April to September 1966, Shonen Book)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani for the last chapter. *'Junior High 1st Year Kosuke' ◐(中一コースケ, April to July 1966, Junior High 1st Year Course) *'Super Raisin-chan from California' ○(カリフォルニアからとんできた　スーパーレーズンちゃん, 1966-1968, Weekly Shonen Sunday issues #46, #51, #2, #6, #11, #15, #19, #24, #28, #33, #37, #49, #52, #6, #16, #20, #24, #33)- Advertising comics for California Raisins **○ Shojo Friend issues #50, 1967 #1, #4, #7, #11, #15, #24, #28, #35, #36, #37, #51, 1968 #3, #6, #10, #16, #20, #25, #34- Comics #6 and #10 for 1968 were repeats of the the 1967 comics in #35 and #36. *'Fujio Akatsuka's Ganbarima Show' ●(赤塚不二夫のガンバリまショー, January to May 1967, Shonen Book)- Retitled "Mojamoja-ojichan" for reprints. *'Good Morning with Mi-tan' ☆●(ミータンとおはよう, January to July 1967, Ribon) *'Crazy Junior High' ○(クレージー中学校, April to September 1967, Junior High 1st Year Course) *'The Fujio Akatsuka Show' ○(赤塚不二夫ショー, May to September 1967, 5th Grade) *'Chibita-kun' ★●(チビ太くん, June 1967-January 1969, Shonen Book)- Sequel series to "$-chan and Chibita", spinoff of "Osomatsu-kun" *'The Mean Family' ☆●(いじわる一家, issue #1 to 6 for 1967, Shojo Friend)- first in the "Family" series **'The Meddling Family' ●(おせっかい一家, issues #8 to 10) **'The Thriller Family' ●(スリラー一家, issues #11 to to 12) *'Kikanpo Gen-chan' ◐(きかんぽ元ちゃん, January to September 1967, 2nd Grade) **January to September 1967, 3rd Grade **January to August 1967, 4th Grade **April to August 1967, 1st Grade *'The Genius Bakabon' ★(天才バカボン, April 9, 1967-February 23, 1969, Weekly Shonen Magazine) **August 1967 to January 1969, Separate Edition Shonen Magazine (別冊少年マガジン) **August 24, 1969 to April 5, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday **September 9, 1969 to June 1970, Deluxe Shonen Sunday (デラックス少年サンデー) *'Hennako-chan' ◐(へんな子ちゃん, September 1967-August 1969, Ribon) *'Akatsuka's Hot Summer Diary' ○(夏休みだよ　やっちょるかね　赤塚先生の暑中日記, Weekly Shonen Sunday #33-36) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Amazing Laboratory' ○(赤塚不二夫のびっくり研究室, Weekly Shonen Sunday #38-44) *'Tamanegi Tama-chan' ◐(たまねぎたまちゃん, September 1967-December 1969, 1st Grade) *'Tecchan is Back to Fighting' ●(テッちゃんただいまケンカ中, issue #47 to 50 for 1967, Shojo Friend) *'Hippie-chan' ◐(ヒッピーちゃん, 1967-1968, Shojo Friend. Ran from 1967 #52 to 1968 #30, before resuming for its last stories in #34-45) *'Extraordinary Ataro' ★●(もーれつア太郎, November 28, 1967-June 28, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday) **April 1969-October 1971, Kindergarten ○. April 1971 has the feature renamed "Chibita and Extraordinary Ataro", May 1971 as "Dekapan and Extraordinary Ataro", and June to August 1971 as "Iyami, Chibita, and Extraordinary Ataro". **October 1969-March 1971, 4th Grade ○ *'Odenkushinosuke' ●(おでんクシの助, 1968, Weekly Shonen King #2-3 merger number) *'I'll Do Anything!' ◐(なんでもヤリます!, May 8th-December 25th, 1968, Weekly Manga Sunday) - Art: Kenichiro Takai *'Dekunobo of the Wilderness'●(荒野のデクの棒, Weekly Shonen King #34-37)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'We are 8 Pro' ●(われら8プロ, 1968, Weekly Shonen King #43-44)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya (chapter 2) *'Super Raisin-chan' ○(スーパーレーズンちゃん, 1968-1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday #44, #46, #48, #50, #1, #3, #13, #15, #16, #18, #22, #24, #40, #42, #44, #46, #49, #51, #14, #16, #18, #20, #22, #24) *'Pasuke-kun' ◐(パア助くん , November 1968-March 1969, 2nd Grade) *'2nd Generation President Ichiro-kun' ☆●(二代目社長 一郎くん, November 1968-March 1969, 4th Grade)- spinoff of "Otasuke-kun" *'The Genius Bakabon's Old Man' ★( 天才バカボンのおやじ, 1969-1971, Weekly Manga Sunday)- Art duties taken over by Mitsutoshi Furuya mid-series *'Manga Graduate School' ●(まんが大学院, January to April 1969, Shonen Book)- Portions of "Osomatsu-kun" and "Junior High 1st Year Kosuke" are reprinted and included within this feature as example materials. *'The Chicken Family' ●(にわとり一家, issues 2 to 6, Weekly Shonen King) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Extraordinary Theater' ○(赤塚不二夫のもーれつ劇場, Weekly Shonen Sunday #13-27)- Kunio Nagatani responsible for the story and art in issues #17-27 *'Zurucho Has Come' ●(やってきたズル長, Shonen Jump #8, #10) *'Manga Novel SOS Enchaka Maru' ○(まんが小説　ＳＯＳエンチャカ丸, April to September 1969, 4th Grade) *'The Flower of Dekoppachi' ●(花のデコッ八, May to September 1969, Deluxe Shonen Sunday) *'Harenchi Masterpiece Series' ●(ハレンチ名作シリーズ, June to October 1969, Ribon Comic) *'Teretere-ojisan' ◐(テレテレおじさん, August 10, 1969 to August 27, 1969, Shonen Champion)- Art and story for chapter 2 by Kunio Nagatani *'Fujio Akatsuka's Bearded Story' ○(赤塚不二夫のヒゲヒゲ物語, September 26-October 10, 1969, JOKER) *'Akatsuka Radical Gag Session: Geba Geba Brothers' ●(赤塚ギャグ笑待席『ゲバゲバ兄弟』, Weekly Shonen Jump #20 and 22) *'Akatsuka Radical Gag Session: Oh! Geba Geba' ●(赤塚ギャグ笑待席『ｏｈ！ゲバゲバ』, Weekly Shonen Jump #26 and 28) 1970s * Extraordinary Ataro ○(もーれつア太郎, January 1970-March 1971, 1st Grade)- parallel serialization with other grade school magazines. Art in all grade features provided by Fujio Pro. **January 1970-June 1971, 3rd Grade ○ **January 1970-November 1971, 2nd Grade ○ * I'm Violent Tetsu!I'm Violent Tetsu!●(おれはゲバ鉄, 1970, Weekly Shonen Jump #2.3 merger number to #33)- Initially part of the "Akatsuka Radical Gag Session" features and continued the "Oh! Gebageba" title until its second chapter. * Karappe of the Wind ●(風のカラッペ, 1970-1971, Weekly Shonen King #8 to #14.15 merger number for '71)- Art duties taken over by Don Sasaki mid-series. * The Genius Bakabon (天才バカボン, Weekly Bokura Magazine/週刊ぼくらマガジン, issues #20 to #23) **June 27, 1971-December 7, 1976, Weekly Shonen Magazine **August 1974-May 1975, Separate Edition Shonen Magazine * All Night Deco ○(オールナイトデッコ, 1970, Shojo Friend #18-31)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Tokiwa-so Story ●(トキワ荘物語, May to June 1970, COM appendix) * Cat's Eye News ★●(ネコの目ニュース, June 6, 1970-April 24, 1971, Niigata Daily Saturday Edition/新潟日報日曜版) * Gag + Gag ★●(ギャグ+ギャグ, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday #28-37) * Bukkare*Dan ☆●(ぶッかれ＊ダン, 1970-1971, Weekly Shonen Sunday #32-#11)- Collaboration with Mitsutoshi Furuya. * The Shinigami Death ●(死神デース, 1970-1971, Bokura Magazine #49-19) * 48 Chibi ○ (４８チビ, 1970-1971, Shonen Picture Report #15-11)- Art: Don Sasaki * Mad Dog Trotsky ●(狂犬トロッキー, January to September 1971, Separate Edition Shonen Magazine)- Story: Kai Takizawa, Art: Fujio Akatsuka (early chapters), Akira Saito * Hatabō ★◐(ハタ坊, January to December 1971, Red Flag Sunday/赤旗日曜版)- Later collected as "Hatabō and Wanpei". * Bukkare*Dan + No-Good Father ◐(ぶッかれ・ダン＋ダメおやじ, Weekly Shonen Sunday #12-13)- Collaboration with Mitsutoshi Furuya. * I'm Kemugoro ●(ぼくはケムゴロ, April 1971-March 1972, 4th Grade) * I'm Baccaras ○(おれはバカラス, 1971, Weekly Shonen King #17-30)- Art: Don Sasaki. Sequel/spinoff to "Karappe" * Let's La Gon ★(レッツラゴン, 1971-1974, Weekly Shonen Sunday #37-#29) * Kurikurikuri-chan ◐(くりくりくりちゃん, November 1971-August 1972, Kindergarten) * Waruriman ○(ワルリーマン, November 1, 1971-February 14, 1972, Tokyo Times Monday Edition) * Everyday Papa ○(にちようパパ, November 7, 1971-February 20, 1972, Tokyo Times Sunday Edition)- Published under the penname of "Daisaku Higashi" (東大作) * Master ★'(名人, December 1971-June 1973, Lied Comic/リイドコミック) * 'Wanpei ★◐(ワンペイ, January 9 to December 24, 1972, Red Flag Sunday)- Later collected as "Hatabō and Wanpei". * Wanpei and Mo-chan ★(ワンペイモウチャン, December 31, 1972-December 16, 1973, Red Flag Sunday) * Osomatsu-kun ★●(おそ松くん, 1972-1973, Weekly Shonen King #13-53)- revival series, previewed with the "New Osomatsu-kun" story * Croquette-kun ●(クロッケくん, April 1972-March 1973, 4th Grade) * The Great[[The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi| Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi]]★'(大バカ探偵はくち小五郎,June 1972-December 1974, Adventure King)- Art: Fujio Akatsuka (early), Akira Saito * 'Gag Guerrilla (ギャグゲリラ, October 16, 1972-December 23, 1982, Weekly Bunshun) * Boken Miru-chan ○(ぼうけんミルちゃん, October 1972-April 1973, Fun Kindergarten)- Art: Akira Saito * Kusobaba!! ●(くそババア!!, November 1972-April 1973, Manga No. 1)- Story: Kai Takizawa * Gang Girl Keroko ●(スケ番ケロ子, 1973, Weekly Shonen Champion #4-5 merger number to #6-7 merger number) * The Genius Bakabon's Papa ●(天才バカボンのパパ, March-April 1973, Manga No. 1) * Nyarome ★(ニャロメ, June 7, 1973-September 5, 1974, Lied Comic)- Art: Akira Saito * Bakumatsu Rare Dog Group ● (幕末珍犬組, Weekly Shonen Magazine #16 to #17)- Story: Kai Takizawa * Fujio Akatsuka's Song and Gag Theatre ☆(赤塚不二夫の 歌謡ギャグ劇場, September 1973-December 1975, Monthly Morning Star/ 月刊明星) * King of Gags ★'(ギャグの王様, 1974, Weekly Shonen King #5-38)- Originally published under pseudonym of "Ichiro Yamada" * 'We Are No-Good High! ●(April-June 1974, High School 2nd Year Course) * Boy Friday ☆(少年フライデー, 1974-1975, Weekly Shonen Sunday #33-11)- Series changes setting and characters briefly with 1975 #5 and #6, titled "Boy Friday Continues" while #8 was titled "Boy Friday + Noragaki". Series ends abruptly and changes to Noragaki. * Occhan ☆●(オッチャン, 1974-1975, Weekly Shonen King #39-23) * Waru Waru World ☆◐(ワルワルワールド, 1974-1975, Weekly Shonen Champion #41-43, #47-37) * Policeman ○(November 1, 1974-August 25, 1977, Dentsu Culture) * Tsumannaiko-chan ●(January 1975-April 1976, Princess) * Nyan Nyan Nyanda ☆●(ニャンニャンニャンダ, January 1975-October 1976, Adventure King)- Akira Saito takes over as artist halfway through feature. * B.C. Adam ★●(B.C.アダム, 1975, Weekly Shonen Magazine #7-26) * Noragaki ☆●(のらガキ, 1975-1976, Weekly Shonen Sunday #12-#25 for 1976)- Successor series to "Boy Friday", after the Noragaki character took over the title (initially as the new Boy Friday) * Occhan PART II ◐(オッチャン PARTII , 1975-1976, Weekly Shonen King #27-19) * Rakugaki ◐(ラクガキ, March 9-December 7, 1975, Yomiuri Shimbun Sunday Edition/読売新聞日曜版) * Manga Collection of Hisashi Fujio (ひさし・不二夫の漫画全集, February 13, 1976-September 13, 1976, Weekly Novel)- Story: Hisashi Inoue * Mom NO.1 ●(母ちゃんNo.1, 1976-1977, Weekly Shonen Sunday #20, #23, #27-12) * Naughty Angel ●(わんぱく天使, May 1976-May 1977, Princess/プリンセス) * Kong Father ●(コングおやじ, 1976-1977, Weekly Shonen King #45-45) * Tuttle-kun ●(タトルくん, 1977, Manga-kun/マンガくん #1-10) * Kensaku the Architect ☆●(建師ケン作, 1977, Weekly Shonen Magazine #2-31)- Story: Jiro Gyu. Art: Fujio Akatsuka (chapter 1), Akira Saito * Gags with Fujio ☆●(不二夫のギャグありき, 1977, Weekly Shonen Sunday #16-41) * Monster Ball Man ●(怪球マン, April 1977-May 1978, Dokkan V/どっかんV) * You Are a Master ○(あんたが名人, August 1977-April 1978, Comic Nogu) - Bimonthly feature. Sequel to "Master" * House Jack Nana-chan ☆●(ハウスジャックナナちゃん, December 11 to December 25, 1977, Weekly Shonen Magazine #50 to #52)- Manga adaptation of Yasutaka Tsutsui's light novel "Eight Family Scenes" (家族八景). * Wonderful Fool ☆●(おバカさん, 1978, Weekly Shonen Magazine #7-14)- Based off the Shusaku Endo novel. * Animal Wars ☆● (アニマル大戦, 1978, Weekly Shonen King #7-36) * Mame-tan ◐(まめたん, April 1978-March 1982, 1st Grade) ** April to August 1979, 2nd Grade * Gontaro Niguruma ●(荷車権太郎, July 27-August 17, 1978, Weekly Manga Action) * Chibimama ●(ちびママ, August 1978-January 1979, Dokkan V) * Anime Manga ◐(アニメまんが, August-October 1978, Animage) * Mr. Dada ●(ダダ氏, September 1,1978-September 1, 1979, New Art Newspaper) * Nyarome's Laboratory ★○(ニャロメの研究室, September-December 1978, Cosmo Comic)- The material in this comic was later remade as the second and third books in the Nyarome educational series. * The Mean Old Man ●(いじわる爺さん, November 30,1978-March 23, 1979, Weekly Manga Action)- Irregular, monthly feature that lasted 5 chapters. * Astounding Books● (ブックリぎょうてん, January 1979-August 1981, Parent and Child Reading) *'Monster at Address #13' ●(モンスター13番地, February-December 1979, Shonen Challenge/少年チャレンジ) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Land' ☆◐(赤塚不二夫のギャグランド, February 15-September 27, 1979, Lied Comic) *'Traverou' ○(トラベ郎, April-November 1979, Travel Holiday/旅行ホリデー) *'Ojisan is a Persuman' ●(おじさんはパースーマン, April 1979-March 1981, 5th Grade) 1980s * Romeo and Julie ☆● (ロメオとジュリー ,January-June 1980, Shonen Challenge) * [[Chibidon (series)|'Chibidon']] ● (チビドン, February 1980, April 1980-March 1981, Monthly CoroCoro Comic) * Caster ○(キャスター, April 1980-February 1981, Popcorn)- Popcorn was a bimonthly magazine collaboration between Kobunsha and Marvel Comics. Due to the violent content of the second Caster chapter and resulting controversy, the magazine was discontinued after six issues and the series has not been reprinted. * Professor Babatchi ●(ババッチ先生 , April 6, 1980-March 15, 1981, Shonen and Shojo Newspaper/少年少女新聞) * What is this Mama? '''●(なんじゃらママ, September to November 1980, Shonen Challenge) * '''Nyarome's Mens' Handbook ○(ニャロメ紳士録, December 1980-April 1982, Japanese Literature Company) * The Virgin☆Toraemon ○(乙女座☆虎右衛門, 1981, Weekly Young Jump #3-4 merger number to #39) * The Flower of Kikuchiyo ☆●(花の菊千代, April 1981- March 1982, Monthly CoroCoro Comic) * Waru-chan ◐(ワルちゃん, April 1981-March 1983, 5th Grade) * Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Photo Land (赤塚不二夫のギャグフォトランド, Spring 1981-Winter 1982, Short Short Land) * Piyo the 13th ● (ピヨ13世, May to December 1981, Just Comic/ジャストコミック) * A Cameraman is Rough! ○(カマラマン荒気だ!, September to November 1981, Monthly Gagda) * Yotsuya "H" ●(四谷「H」, January to December 1982, Just Comic) * Comedy is Coming Now ●(お笑いはこれからだ, April 1982-December 1984, Novel Shincho) * Fujio's Waru Waru World ★(不二夫のワルワル・ワールド, August to December 1982, Separate Edition CoroCoro Comic) * Fujio and Kikuchiyo's Exchange Diary ○(不二夫と菊千代の交換日記, January 1983-March 1984) * Fujio Akatsuka's Literary Walk ☆◐(赤塚不二夫の文学散歩, March 1983-July 1985, All Reading) * Basho Matsuo ☆●(松尾芭蕉, April 4 to October 3, 1983, Heibon Punch) * This Week's Awful Person ●(今週のダメな人, May 6, 1983-December 21 1984/January 1, 1985 merger number, Weekly Jewel) * This Week's Adam and Eve ●(今週のアダムとイフ, August 25/September 1, 1983 merger issue to April 19, 1984, Women's Own) * Japan Laughter Story ★◐(にっぽん笑来ばなし, November 1983-November 1985, 2001 magazine)- Retitled "21st Century Gag" for reprints * Weekly Special Boy ★◐(週刊スペシャル小僧, 1983-1984, Weekly Shonen Champion #44-#53)- Kid equivalent of "Gag Guerrilla", commenting on current news and scandals in Japanese society. Some select chapters collected in the book "Fujio Akatsuka's Giants Report". * I am a Cat, Kikuchiyo ○(吾輩は猫・菊千代である, April 1984-March 1990, Country Trip/いんなあとりっぷ) * TOKIO and Kakeru ☆●(TOKIOとカケル, 1985, Weekly Shonen Champion issues 1.2 merger number-18) * What Will Fujio Akatsuka Do?! ●(赤塚不二夫のどうしてくれる!?, February 17-December 29, 1985, Sunday Daily) * Mean Current Affairs ○(いじわる時事, November 3, 1985-January 25, 1987, Sankei Sunday Edition) * Reading Dai-sensei ★(「大先生」を読む。, 1986-1989, Big Comic Original #21-24 for 1989) * Hana-chan Sleeps ○(花ちゃん寝る, January 2.16 merger number-July 17, 1987, Story Channel/話のチャンネル) * Yarasete-ojisan ★(ヤラセテおじさん, May 6-December 29, 1987, Weekly Masses) *'The Latest Version of Genius Bakabon' ★(最新版　天才バカボン, October 1987-December 1989, Comic BomBom)- Older installments of Bakabon were also serialized in Fun Kindergarten and Otomodachi ''in this time period. **November 1987-January 1991, Monthly TV Magazine **○ January 1988-February 1989, Monthly Shonen Magazine **October 1989-January 1991, Monthly Hero Magazine * 'Osomatsu-kun' ★●(おそ松くん, November 1987-March 1990, Comic BomBom)- A revival produced for the 2nd anime series by Pierrot; also titled "Latest Version of Osomatsu-kun". The first few months of the run contained reprints of Shonen Sunday stories as extra content. Older installments serialized from March 1988 to January 1990 in ''Fun Kindergarten and Otomodachi. **February 1988-January 1990, Monthly TV Magazine. *'Akko-chan's Got a Secret'! ☆●(ひみつのアッコちゃん, October 1988-September 1989, Nakayoshi)- A revival produced to tie into 2nd anime series by Toei *'The Fujio Akatsuka Story' ○(赤塚不二夫物語, October 1989-January 1990, Comic BomBom) 1990s *'Heisei Genius Bakabon' ●(平成天才バカボン, January 1990-October 1991, Comic BomBom) **● November 1991-December 1992, Deluxe BomBom *'Extraordinary Ataro' ☆●(もーれつア太郎, April 1990-January 1991, Comic BomBom)- A revival produced to tie into 2nd anime series by Toei **●1990-1991, Monthly TV Magazine * Greatest in Japan, Putaro's Family ☆●(October 1990-August 1991, Comic BomBom) * Hennako-chan ★● (へんな子ちゃん , January 8/15 merger number 1991-August 16, 1994, Weekly Josei/週刊女性) - A remake of the original "Hennako-chan" with a new cast and setting * Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Shop ●(赤塚不二夫のギャグ屋, April 13-November 16, 1991, Weekly Gendai/週刊現代) * MR. Masashi ☆●(MR・マサシ, September 1991-June 1992, Comic BomBom) * Songo-kun ★●(そんごくん, May and June 1992, Deluxe BomBom)- A two-chapter remake and revival of "Songo-kun". * The Cat House Owner ☆● (ネコの大家さん, March 1993-March 1994, Deluxe BomBom) * Mom NO.1 ●(母ちゃんNo.1, April 1994-March 1995, Deluxe BomBom)- A remake of the original "Mom No. 1". * Fujio Akatsuka's Life Consultation: This is How Things Should Be! ○'''(赤塚不二夫の人生相談「これでいいのだ！！」, Weekly Playboy #23 to 1995 #47) * '''Bakabon Royal Family Book ○'''(バカボン線友録, March 23 to June 4, 1995, Sports Japan) * '''Testament to the 18-year old Kikuchiyo ○(菊千代１８歳の遺言, May 13, 1995-April 22, 1996, Smile) * Fujio Akatsuka's Animal Land ★●(赤塚不二夫のアニマルランド, January to April 1995, Manga Japan Da No.1) * Office Comic Convenient Subjects ○'''(ｏｆｆｉｃｅ　ｃｏｍｉｃ　便利しま専科, July 1996 to April 1999, Business Now) * '''Nobody Knows a Great Person ○ '(誰も知らない偉人伝, Sports Japan)- Story: Toshimichi Saeki. Art Assistance: Tsutomu Adachi, Eri Shiina, Keiji Terashima, Makoto Iwasaki. A 30-chapter series that was planned for the magazine through 1998. While 14 chapters were completed, the feature became shelved due to the hospitalization of Akatsuka. * 'Liquor Hermit Dayoon ☆●(酒仙人ダヨーン, January to February 1999, Big Comic)- Art: Tsutomu Adachi, Kenichiro Takai, Mitsutoshi Furuya (chapter 2). 2000s * ○ '''(メチャクチャ　ヤジキタバカ道中)- An unpublished work Akatsuka had been drafting through 2000-2002. Though about 60 "name" (rough draft) pages were completed by him, the project remained unfinished due to his hospitalization and death. * '''Fujio Akatsuka's Bakade Everyday Editing Department ○'(赤塚不二夫のバカデー毎日編集部, January 7-14 merger issue to December 9, 2001, Sunday Daily) Singular Stories 1950s *'Diamond Island ◐ '(ダイヤモンド島)- Debut comic, drawn at age 14. Only portions of the second draft exist for documentation of its existence. *'Sheriff John ○ (シェリフジヨン) *'Household Manga Sumire-chan ● '(家庭漫画　スミレちゃん) *'One-shots' ○(May 1954 to April 1955, Manga Shonen)- Most of these had no titles, save for the ones of October 1954 ("Dream"), January 1955 ("Wooden"), and February 1955 ("Stone Age Book"). *'Parcel and Apple' ● (小包とリンゴ, August 30, 1955, Manga Shonen extra summer edition) *'Transparent Comet XYZ' ○(透明彗星ＸＹZ) - Unpublished collaborative work with Shotaro Ishinomori, Kunio Nagatani, and Takao Yokoyama. *'Tadano-sensei' ○(只野先生, A Drop of Ink issue #6 and #7) *'Sho-chan and Mi-chan' ○(章ちゃんとミッちゃん, A Drop of Ink issue #6) *'Children' ○(こども, A Drop of Ink issue #7) *'Guruguru Manga' ○(ぐるぐるまんが, September 1956, Shonen fall extra number issue) *'I Hope This Gets Done!' ○(これができたらえらい!, November 1956, Bokura)- Collaboration with Hiroo Terada, Fujiko Fujio, Shotaro Ishinomori, and Jiro Tsunoda as "The New Manga Party". *'Santa Claus' ○(サンタ・クローズ, December 1956, Shojo Club) *'Where the Sun Sets in the Wilderness' ●(荒野に夕日がしずむとき, January 15, 1957, Shojo Club New Years' special issue) *'Snowman' ○(雪だるま, January 15, 1957, Shojo Club New Years' special issue) *'New Years' Funny Cartoon Tournament: "Strange Snowman", "From the 2nd Floor"' ○(へんな雪だるまだなぁ, 二階からおっこちたんだい, January 15, 1957, Shonen New Years' special supplement)- Part of a manga competition feature with Fujiko Fujio, Hiroo Terada, Shotaro Ishinomori, and Jiro Tsunoda *○(あれっぼくらのまねをしているよ、あっちのさんりんしゃがほしいよう, February 1957, Kids' Club)- Part of a manga competition feature with Fujiko Fujio, Hiroo Terada, and Shotaro Ishinomori *'Mako-chan' ● (マコちゃん, July 1957, Shojo Book supplement)- "Obi"-style manga. *'Tanabata Festival' ○(七夕まつり, July 1957, Shojo Book) *'Kobato is Beyond the Storm' ●(小鳩は嵐をこえて, August 10, 1957, Shojo Book summer special) *'Masami-chan' ○(まさみちゃん, October 1957, Shojo Book separate volume supplement)- Based off the series by Seiji Kojima. *'The Sennentsugi House '○(千年杉の家, November 1957, Shojo Club separate volume supplement)- Based off work by Seiya Minami. *'Moving Portrait '○(うごく肖像画, December 1957, Shojo Book) *○(おこりぐすりなきぐすりわらいぐすり, December 1957, Kids' Club) *'The Happiness of Yuriko' ●(ユリ子のしあわせ, January 1958, Ribon) *'A Disappearing Star' ○(消えてゆく星, January 1958, Shojo Club)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori as "Asuka Izumi". *'New Years' 1958' ○(５８年のお正月, January 1958, Adventure King)- Competition manga with Shotaro Ishinomori and Fujiko Fujio *'Brooch and Ballet Shoes' ○(ブローチとバレエ靴, January 10, 1958, Shojo Book New Years' special issue) *(ちりぬるを, January 15, 1958, Shojo Club New Years' special issue)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori as "Asuka Izumi". *○(たこのいろいろ, January 1958, Shonen New Years' supplement "Detective Book") *○(こんやはまめまき, February 1958, Shojo Book) *'And Miya Is Gone' (そしてミヤはいなくなった, March 1958, Shojo Club)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori as "Asuka Izumi". Reprinted as part of the Ishinomori Complete Works. *'Red Fire and Black Hair' (赤い火と黒かみ, March 1958, Shojo Club)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hideko Mizuno as "U.Mia". Reprinted as part of the Ishinomori Complete Works. *'Mama Grand Prix!' ●(ママ大やすうり!, March 1958, Ribon) *'Mako-chan' ○(マコちゃん, April 20, 1958 Shojo Book spring special, as well as August issue) *'Album and Mother' ○(アルバムとおかあさん, May 1958, Shojo Book) *'Mami-chan' ○(マミちゃん, May 1958, Shojo Book separate appendix)- Based off the series by Yusuke Oku. *'The Cheerful Family' ○(ほがらか一家, June 1958, Shojo Book) *'Sacchan' ○(サッちゃん, July 1958, Shojo Book) *○(トン子海へいく, August 1958, Shojo Book) *'A Sunflower and a Girl' ●(ひまわりと少女, August 1958, Ribon) *'P-ko's Summer Vacation Tomboy Diary' ○(Ｐ子の夏休みおてんば日記, August 15, 1958, Shojo Book summer special) *'A Girl from a Far-Away Country' (aka: "MY NAME IS RIMY" )○(はるかな国からきた少女, August 1958, Shojo Club extra summer special)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori, under the name "Asuka Izumi". *'The Stars are Sad' ●(星はかなしく, August 1958, Shojo Club)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hideko Mizuno as "U.Mia". *○(三だんとび, October 1958, Shojo Book) *'Bread-Eating Competition' ●(パンくいきょうそう, November 1958, Shojo Book) *'Nama-chan's Sunday' ●(ナマちゃんのにちようび, November 1958, Manga King) *'Nama-chan' (ナマちゃん, January 1959 issue appendix, Manga King) *'Running' ○(かけっこ, January 15, 1959, Shojo Book New Years' special) *'Mimi and Iko-chan' ●(ミミとイコちゃん, January 1959 issue appendix, Shojo Book) *'Hoop of Hula-chan' ○(フープのフラちゃん, January 1959 New Years' special, Shojo Book) *'Donta's Part-Time Job' ○(ドン太のアルバイト, January 15, 1959 New Years' extra number, Adventure King) *'Pako-chan's New Year' ○(パコちゃんのお正月, January 15, 1959 New Years' special, Ribon) *'New Years' Manga Festival' ○(お正月まんが祭り, January 1959, Adventure King New Years' special) *'Snow' ○(雪, January 15, 1959, Shonen New Years' supplement "Detective Book") *'Ohana-chan' (おハナちゃん, January 15 extra issue, July, and November 1959, Shojo Club) *'Kotatsu' ○(コタツ, February 1959, Shojo Book) *'Garagara Gan-chan' ○(がらがらガンちゃん, February 1959, Adventure King) *'Ohina-sama'○(おヒナさま, March 1959, Shojo Book) *'1-Day Mama' ●(一日ママさん, April 15 1959 extra issue of Shojo Book) *○(お花見まんがデパート, April 15 1959 extra issue of Shojo Book) *'Asari' ○(アサリ, May 1959, Shojo Book) *'Nama-chan' (ナマちゃん, May 1959 issue appendix, Manga King) *'June 1st Photo Anniversary' ○(６月１日写真記念日, June 1959, Shojo Book) *'Chakkari Manga Battle' ○(チャッカリまんが合戦, June 1959, Hinomaru)- With Shotaro Ishinomori, as "Asuka Izumi" *'Chimi-chan' ●(チミちゃん, June 1959, Shojo Club) *'Safety Week: 1-7 Days' ○(安全週間１～７日, July 1959, Shojo Book) *'Homework' ○(宿題, August 1959, Shojo Book) *'Sacchan' ●(サッちゃん, August 15, 1959, Ribon summer vacation special issue) *'Goldfish' ○(きんぎょ, September 15, 1959, Shojo Club summer extra number) *'The Mean Taki-chan' ○(いじわるタキちゃん, October 1959, Shojo Club) 1960s *'Ohana-chan' (おハナちゃん, January 15 extra issue, Shojo Club) *'Oh Ma-chan' (あらマアちゃん, January 1960, Nakayoshi New Years' Extra edition) *'Are you also a Sailor?' ○(わたしもザイラー？, January 15 extra issue, Shojo Book) *'Nonko-chan' ●(のん子ちゃん, January 1960, Ribon) *'The Secret of Katsuko' ○(カツ子ちゃんのひみつ, Dimple/えくぼ #1) *○ (まいったか, 冬をあたたかく, February 1960, Fun 5th Grader) *'Tan-chan!' ○(タンちゃん　めっ!, Dimple #2) *'Thank You Mom' ○(おかあさんありがとう, May 1960, Fun 1st Grader) *'Ganbare! Mami-chan' ●(July 1960, Nakayoshi) *'Tenpei and Sister' ●(点平とねえちゃん, September 15, 1960, Shojo Club extra issue) *'Oh Ma-chan' (あらマアちゃん, September 15, 1960, Nakayoshi summer vacation special) *'Matsuge-chan' (まつげちゃん, September 15 extra issue, Hitomi summer vacation special) *'Papa and Mami-chan' ●(パパとマミちゃん, October 1960, Hitomi) *'Mama Knows the Whole Story After All' ●(ママはやっぱりはなしがわかる, January 15, 1961 New Years special, Shojo Club) *'Chabashira' ●(茶ばしら, January 1961 New Years special, Ribon) *'I'll Do it This Year!' ●(ことしこそは!, February 1961, Fun 4th Grader) *'Instant-kun' ●(インスタント君, 1961, Weekly Shonen Sunday #9) *'Damaso-kun' ●(だまそうくん, April 9, 1961, Weekly Shonen Magazine #15)- Retitled "Dama-chan" (ダマちゃん) for book reprints. *'Tamao and the Thief' ●(タマオのどろぼうたいじ, April 1961, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday) *'The Little Kid Gang' ●(ちびっこギャング, August 1961, Nakayoshi Summer Vacation special issue)- Manga adaptation of Hal Roach's "Our Gang"/"The Little Rascals". *'White Kappogi' ●(しろいかっぽうぎ, September 1961, Shojo Club supplement)- Sequel to "Tenpei and Sister". The second of two stories later remade as "Kyuhei and Sister" *'Chankichi-kun' ●(チャン吉くん, January 1962, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday) *'Gathered in the Living Room' ●(お茶の間にあつまれ, January 15, 1962, Shojo Club supplement) *'Mister Kaguya' ●(ミスターかぐや, 1962, Weekly Shonen Sunday #2) *'I am a Salaryman' ●(僕はサラリーマン, April 1962, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday Spring special issue) *'Popular Star Manga Kyu-chan ○' (人気スターまんが 九ちゃん, May 1962, Shojo Book) *'3cm Boy' ●(3センチボーイ, August 1962, 4th Grade) *'Summer Vacation Comic School: "Looking at Earth", "Part-Time Job"' ○'(お地球見、アルバイト, 大けんしょう, September 1962, 3rd Grade)- Collaboration with Tokuo Yokota and Shotaro Ishinomori *'Adventures of Saburo ○(三郎の冒険, September 1962, 5th Grade) *'Kechikechi-ojisan' ●(ケチケチおじさん, September 1962, Manga King) *'Yuu-chan' ○(ユウちゃん, October 1962, 3rd Grade) *'OK! Ken-chan' ○(OK!ケンちゃん, November 1962, 4th Grade) *'Solid Sanpei' ○(がっちり三平, January 1963, 4th Grade) *'Starting Work' ○(しごとはじめ, January 1963, Manga King New Years' special issue) *'Pes-kun' ○(ペスくん, February 1963, 3rd Grade) *'Smiling School' ○'(ニコニコ学芸会, April 1963, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday) *'Misoppa-kun ○(ミソッパくん, June 1963, Bokura) *'Yo-Yo Kapo-kun' ●(ヨーヨーカポくん, July 1963, Bokura) *'Summer Vacation Sunday Classroom: Tips for Strengthening your Arithmetic and Swimming' ○'''(夏休みサンデー教室 算数 水泳 工作に強くなるコツ, August 1963, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday summer vacation issue) *Kantaro's Part-Time Job' ●(バイトのカン太郎, August and October 1963, Shonen Book)- Pilot chapters to the second "Kantaro" series. *'Elegant Elephant''' ○'(べんりでおもいゾウ, Weekly Margaret #28) *'Manga Olympics: Stop! Watch ○(まんがオリンピック: ストップ！ウォッチ, October 1964, Ribon) *'Kantaro's New Years' Eve' (除夜のカン太郎, January 1965, Ribon)- Kantaro cartoon for Ribon manga competition. *'New Years' Manga Tournament: My First Dream' ○'''(わたしの初夢　もうたくさん, January 15, 1965, Nakayoshi New Years' special) *○'(まんが横町はおおさわぎ, Weekly Shonen Sunday #2) *'○'(いれ歯をさがせ, Weekly Shonen Sunday #3-4 merger issue) *'Spring Cartoon March/Chibita and Iyami's Big Fight''' ○(チビ太・イヤミ大決闘, 1965, Weekly Shonen Sunday #13) *'Deka and Chibi' ●(デカとチビ, 1965, Weekly Shonen Magazine #13) *'The Replacement Housekeeper' ●(みがわりおてつだいさん, March 1965, Shojo Friend #8)- Prototype of "Kibimama-chan". *'○'(おわらい原子爆弾・ついにばくはつ！　スパイギャグ小説　００７危機一髪, April 1965, Bokura) *'○'(しゅくだいとねごととばくだんをつかった三題まんが, April 1965, Bokura) *'Nonsensical Event' ○(メチャクチャ大会, May 1965, Manga)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani. *'Ostess Kariko' ○(オステスカリ子, May 18, 1965, Manga Sunday) *'A Strange Thing in the Universe!!' ○(宇宙にムチュウだ!!, June 1965, Manga King) *'Song of a Woman's Destination' ○(女ごころの唄, August 1965, Myojo/明星) *'I Am Wearing My Tears' ○(俺の涙は俺がふく, September 1965, Myojo) *'Nonsensical NO.1' (メチャクチャNo.1, September 15, 1965, Adventure King summer special) *'Bokeko's Summer Vacation Diary' ●(September 15, 1965, Nakayoshi summer special) *'Memories of a Summer Day' ○(夏の日の想い出, November 1965, Myojo) *'New Derera' ○'''(新デレラ, December 1965, Toho Manga) *Dayōn-ojisan' ●(ダ・ヨーンのおじさん, January 1966, Shonen Book)- One of three solo stories featuring the Dayōn character. *'New Years' Horse Tournament''' ○(お正月馬か馬か大会, January 1966, Manga King) *'Mr. Ken ○'(ミスター研 , January 5, 1966, Junior High 1st Year Course)- Collaboration with Jiro Tsunoda. *'Gyahaha, the Three Musketeers!★' (ギャハハ三銃士, January 5, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday New Years special)- Collaboration with Fujiko Fujio (A and F) and Jiro Tsunoda. Crossover between Osomatsu-kun, Q-taro the Ghost, and Black Group. *'Gyahaha, Osomatsu-kun Social Studies World Trip ○'(社会科参考　おそ松くんのギャハハ世界旅行, January 5, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday New Years' special) *'Rakugaki' ○(らくガキ, 1966, Weekly Shonen Magazine #2) *'Great Car Race of the Century: Sanzan Iyami Strategy' ○(世紀の珍自動車大レース・さんざんイヤミ作戦, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday #4)- Extra Osomatsu-kun story for the issue. Adapted into the 1966 anime, but not reprinted for current editions. *'Sheeh! New Year Holiday Comics Festival' ○(シェー! !　お正月漫画まつり, February 1966, Myojo) *'Horahora-ojisan' ●(ホラホラのおじさん, February 1966, Shonen Book)- The second in the Dayōn trilogy (see article on the trilogy for more information). Currently unreprinted in eBook edition, presumably due to reference of Osamu Tezuka's "Big X". *'Keke-taro the Ghost' ●(オハゲのＫＫ太郎, March 13, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday #10)- Collaboration with Fujiko Fujio for a second crossover of Osomatsu-kun and Q-taro the Ghost. *'The Ojisan Obasan '●(おじさんのおばさん, March 1966, Shonen Book)- The final Dayōn Shonen Book story. *'Kyuhei and Sister' ●(九平とねえちゃん, March 1966, Ribon separate volume)- Remake and merger of "Tenpei and Sister" and "White Kappogi". *'Chibita's Resume, Mr. Iyami's Resume' ○(チビ太の履歴書　ミスター・イヤミの履歴書, April 1966, Boys' Life)- An accompanying feature to the issue's story about Chibita and Iyami as teachers. *'○'(まんが特集　男のいじわる女のいじわる, April 13, 1965, Women Seven) *○(世のニャカまちがっとるヨ, May 1966, Boys' Life) *'Searching for Iyami-kun's Mother' ★●(イヤミくん　母をたずねて…, Weekly Shonen Sunday #19)- The rest of the Osomatsu-kun side cast help Iyami attempt to find his "Mama". *'Osomatsu-kun Album' ●(おそ松くんのアルバム, June 1966, 4th Grade)- A short extra feature showing the sextuplets' s early childhood. This is reprinted in Takeshobo's "Completely Osomatsu-kun" anthology. *○(シービレちゃった　シービレちゃった　シービレてるよ～ん！！, June 1966, Boys' Life) *'Iyami's Miserable Day' ●(イヤミのいやみな一日, July 1966, Boys' Life)- Reprinted along with the "BAD MAN" story of -kun in the eBookJapan edition. *'Akatsuka Extra Edition Monster Comic Special Feature: Dayōn Appears in Tokyo ○'(増刊アカツカ　怪物まんが特集号　ダヨーン東京に出現, July 27, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday Summer Vacation special) *'Special Issue of Akatsuka Spy Manga: Spy vs. Spy' ●(増刊アカツカ　スパイまんが特集号　スパイ対スパイ, July 27, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday Summer Vacation special)- Parody of MAD Magazine's Spy vs. Spy, featuring the cast of Osomatsu-kun fighting each other. *'○'(笑いとすずしさをおくろう, August 1966, Junior High School 1st Year Course)- Competition manga *'○'(オバケ喫茶だヨーン, September 1966, Boys' Life)- Competition manga *'Fujio Akatsuka Now Patent Pending!' ○'''(赤塚不二夫　ただいま特許出願中！！, October 1966, Boys' Life) *Chibita-kun' ●(チビ太くん, October 1966, Shonen Book)- Pilot chapter for the eventual "Chibita-kun" series. *'Keiji and Goemon' ●(ケイジとゴエモン, 1966, Weekly Shonen Magazine #49) *'Osomatsu-kun after 20 Years''' ○'(20年後のおそ松くん, January 1967, 4th Grade) *'Iyami and Piyo Piyo-ojisan's Serious Quiz ○'''(イヤミ　ピヨピヨおじさん　いじわるまじめクイズ, January 1967, 4th Grade) *Nonsensical NO.1' (メチャクチャNo.1, January 15, 1967, Adventure King New Years' special) *'○'(もりだくさんおたのしみコーナー　ガメツイあなた, January 15, 1967, Ribon New Years' special issue)- Special comic featuring Jajako-chan. *'Congratulations to 1967: A Manga of Hopes and Dreams''' ○'''(おめでとう１９６７年　夢と希望のまんが大行進, Weekly Shonen Sunday #2) *○'(かなしいまんが　新デレラ姫, Shojo Friend #7) *'7 Habit Family' ●(7くせ一家, April 1967, Nakayoshi) *'Banners for Childrens' Day!' ○(こどもの日ばんざい!, May 1967, 4th Grade)- Crossover between Kikanpo Gen-chan and Fujiko Fujio's Perman series. *'One Woman among Men' ●(男の中に女がひとり, June 1967, Nakayoshi) *'One Man among Women' ☆●(女の中に男がひとり, July 1967, Nakayoshi) *'The Disorderly Family' ●(バラバラ一家, August 1967, Nakayoshi) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Summer Vacation and Blinding Classroom''' ○(赤塚不二夫の夏休みおとぼけ教室, Weekly Shonen Sunday #32) *'The Crybaby Family' ●(なきむし一家, September 1967, Nakayoshi) *'Rakugaki' ●(らくがき, October 1967, COM) *'The Hard Work Family' ●(こきつかい一家, October 1967, Nakayoshi) *'Unknown Manga Tournament: 8 Hennako-chans' ○'(いじわるマンガ大会　８人のへんな子ちゃん, November 1967, Ribon separate appendix) *'The Monster Family ●(怪物一家, November 1967, Nakayoshi) *'○'(赤塚寄席だよ　よっといで, Weekly Shonen Sunday #50) *'Nonsensical NO.1' (メチャクチャNo.1, December 15, 1967, Adventure King winter special) *'○'(㊙〇ナ氏, January 12, 1968, Manga Sunday)- Collaboration with Kenichiro Takai *'The Monkey's Foolish Guardmen' ★(サルばかガードマン, January 1968, Shonen "Manga No.1" appendix) *'Comic Battle: Dororo' ○'''(どろろ, Weekly Shonen Sunday #2-3 merger number)- Tezuka's Dororo drawn by Akatsuka. In turn, Tezuka drew his take on Ataro in the same issue. *○'(まんがのじょうずなかき方, Adventure King winter special issue) *'What's Going On?' ●(何がでるか?, 1968, Weekly Shonen King #17) *'Urashima-kun ●'(浦島くん, 1968, Weekly Shonen King #21) *'The Earth is Amazing! Run Away to the Universe!' '○'(地球はせまくてすみあきた！！　宇宙へニゲロ！！May 1968, Manga King) *'There's Nothing I Can't Do! You Can Try It If You're a Man!' '○'(やってやれないことはない！！　男ならやってみろ, May 1968, Manga King) *'Jamako''' ○(ジャマ子, May 1968, Ribon Comic)- Art: Kenichiro Takai *'Osomatsu-kun's Hobbies' ○(おそまつくんのおばけじまたんけん, June 1968, 2nd Grade) *'○'(おばけの大行しん, June 1968, 2nd Grade) *'The Thief Family' ●(ドロボウ一家, June 1968, Bokura) *'The Baseball Family ●' (野球一家, Weekly Shonen King #26) *'The Boxing Family' ●(BOXING一家, Weekly Shonen King #30) *'Apache-kun's Great Rampage' ●(大あばれアパッチ君, August 1968, Shonen Jump) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Summer Vacation Show' ○'''(赤塚不二夫の夏休みビックリショー, August 1968, Shonen Book extra appendix) *Meanness Contest' ★●(いじわるコンクール, August 1968, 2nd Grade) *'The Cool Man''' (カッコイイ男, September 10, 1968, Young Comic) *'Those Lagging Guys' (ズレた奴ら, September 10, 1968, Lied Comic) *'Shadow Clan' ●(影一族, October 1968, Big Comic) *'○ '(やさいがっこうの大うんどうかい, October 1968, 1st Grade) *'The Flower of Dekoppachi' (花のデコッ八, October 20, 1968, Weekly Shonen Sunday extra edition) *'Taran, the President of the Jungle' ●(ジャングルの社長ターラン, November 1968, Big Comic) *'Shinsengumi' Osomatsu-ki ○(新撰組おそまつ記, November 15, 1968, Extra Edition Manga Sunday)- Art: Kenichiro Takai. *'A Bodyguard Person' ●(用心棒的人物, December 1968, Big Comic) *'St. Harenchi Girls' School' ●(聖ハレンチ女学院, December 1968, Ribon extra appendix)- Collaboration with Mitsutoshi Furuya and Keiji Yoshitani *'Chibita's New Year ○' (チビ太のお正月, January 1969, 3rd Grade extra appendix) *'The Flower of Dekoppachi' (花のデコッ八, January 1, 1969, Weekly Shonen Sunday New Years' special) *'Fierce Westerners' ●(猛烈的西部人, January 1969, Big Comic) *(オールズタズター御前試合, Weekly Shonen Sunday #3) *'Ataro + Osomatsu: The Tale of Ishimatsu Mori' ●(森のかなたの森の石松, Weekly Shonen Sunday #4-5 merger issue)- Included as part of Ataro in reprints of the series. *(人気漫画家の転職先　赤塚不二夫氏の場合…トイレットペーパー屋, February 1969, Big Comic) *'Akko-chan's Got a Secret!' (ひみつのアッコちゃん, March 1969, Shogakukan Picture Book) *(おお！！　なつかしキャラクター　人気者その後, March 1969, Big Comic) *'Color Gag Prints' ○'''(カラーギャグ口絵, Weekly Shonen Sunday #15) *The Flower of Dekoppachi' (花のデコッ八, March 23, 1969, Weekly Shonen Sunday Spring Break special) *'The Popular Family' ●(もてもて一家, Weekly Shonen Jump #12) *'The Irritable Family''' ●(イライラ一家, Weekly Shonen Jump #15) *'Extraordinary Ataro' (もーれつア太郎, April 1969, Shogakukan Picture Book)- First picture book also contains "Chibita-kun". *'Nonsense~' ●(ナーンセーンス～, April 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'Ataro + Osomatsu: "Looking at Me Now"' ●(いまにみていろミーだって, Weekly Shonen Sunday #21)- Included as part of Osomatsu-kun in later reprints. *'Hitachi Gold-kun' ○ '(日立ゴールドくん, Weekly Shonen Sunday #22)- Advertising comic for Hitachi Gold batteries. *'Battle of Mappirima ○ '(マッピルマの決闘, Weekly Shonen Sunday #25)- Comic composed of color photographs *'Akatsuka Gag All-Stars: "Extraordinary Castle" ●(風雲！！もーれつ城, Weekly Shonen Sunday #25)- Ataro and Osomatsu-kun crossover, included as part of Ataro in reprints. *'Telephone' ●(でんわ, June 10, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'I Want to Try This' (こんなコトしてみたい, June 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'Fujio Akatsuka's Extraordinary Playland' ○'(赤塚不二夫のモォーレツプレイランド, July 1969, Myojo) *(こんなコトシテはいけない, July 10, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *(こんなコトってありますか！！, July 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'Nyarome, Papa, and Kemunpas' Extraordinary Summer Vacation Battle ○'(ニャロメ・パパ・ケムンパスのもーれつ夏休み大作戦, August 1, 1969, Weekly Shonen Sunday summer vacation special) *'Chibita-kun: The Story of the Warm-up Family ☆●(チビ太くん　ぬたくり一家, Shonen Jump #18) *'The Great'[[The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi| Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi]]' ●'(大バカ探偵はくち小五郎, Weekly Shonen Sunday #33)- Pilot chapter for eventual series. *'○ '(現金カッパライ作戦, Weekly Shonen Sunday #37)- Comic composed of color photographs *'''I'm Nyarome! So Cool, Nyaro! ○''(おれはニャロメだ！！　キャッキョいいニャロ！！, Weekly Shonen Sunday #37) *'Oh, Extraordinary Company' (オーオーもーれつ会社, August 10, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *(ウーミーは広いーな大きいな～, August 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'A Day Like Today' (わが家の日よう日, September 10, 1969, Big Comic) *(ナンでも見てやろう, September 25, 1969, Big Comic) *(アシアトモノガタリ, October 10, 1969, Big Comic) *'Chibita's Momimomi Story' ●'''(チビ太モミモミ物語, October 10, 1969, JOKER) *(アシあとものがたり, October 25, 1969, Big Comic) *Akko-chan's Got a Secret!' '○'(ひみつのアッコちゃん, November 1969, Shogakukan Picture Book) *'Extraordinary Mean Great Athletic Meet''' ○'(モーレツいじわる大運動会, November 1969, 3rd Grade) *'It's Autumn (秋です, November 10, 1969, Big Comic) *'Oyome-san' ●'(おヨメさん, November 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'Akatsuka Radical Gag Session: Dr. Geba Geba ●'(赤塚ギャグ笑待席『ゲバゲバ博士』, Weekly Shonen Jump #24) *'Article 6 ●(第６条, December 5, 1969, Manga Security) *'Bonfire' ●(たき火, December 10, 1969, Big Comic) 1970s * Jailbreak Nonsense ○(脱獄ナンセンス, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday #3) * Kechio Shibui-kun ○(シブ井ケチ男くん, Shojo Friend #4-5 merger number) * Traveling Glass Kataro ●'''(旅ガラスカー太郎, Weekly Shonen King #4-5 merger number) * '''Nyarome's New Years ○(ニャロメのお正, February 1970, Ribon) * I'll Strike Back ●'''(カタキウチでやんす, February 25, 1970, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * '''Akatsuka Gag All-Stars: "The Last Holiday" ★●(赤塚ギャグオールスター「最後の休日」, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday #12)- Reprinted as part of Extraordinary Ataro in some editions. * Shinjuku ○(新宿, March 1, 1970, Tokyo 25 Time/東京２５時) * Super Raisin-chan ○(スーパーレーズンちゃん, Shojo Friend #15) * Dr. Nyarome ○(ドクターニャロメ , April 1970, Myojo/明星)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Bad Policeman ○(ダメなおまわりさん, May 9, 1970, Sunday Daily supplement comic book)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Mr. Iyami ●(ミスターイヤミ, July 10, 1970, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Real Real Campaign ○(ホントニホントニごくろうさん, August 1970, Heibon) * Keko-tan of Hokkairo ○(ホッカイローのケイコターン, August 7, 1970, Sunday Daily Extra/サンデー毎日増刊) - Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Vampire Domecula (吸血鬼ドメキュラ, Weekly Bokura Magazine #33) * Special Feature of Genius Tales ○(天才話の特集, October 1970, Feature Story/話の特集)- Collaboration with Makoto Wada * Inspector Oni ●(鬼警部, December 1970, Separate Edition Shonen Magazine)- Story: Kai Takizawa * Mr. Iyami: Tomorrow Morning ●(ミスターイヤミ氏　あしたの朝, January 10, 1971, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya. See "Mr. Iyami" article. * [[Spartako|'Spartako']]' ●' (Weekly Shonen Sunday #4-5 merger number)- Story: Kai Takizawa * Terrible Face (ひどい顔, March 1971, Sun/太陽) * I Want a Woman (わしは女が欲しいのだ, March, 6, 1971, Domestic and Foreign Times/内外タイムズ) * Side Worker Salaryman in 1972 ○(７２年の副業サラリーマン, January 9, 1972, Sunday Daily) * New Osomatsu-kun ● (新おそ松くん, 1972, Weekly Shonen King #5)- Remake of "Chibita the Safe-Cracker" * Kogoro Hakuchi ○(白痴小五郎, 1972, January 13-20 merger number, Weekly Manga Gorak) * It's Tetsuwan Atom!! ○(鉄腕アトムなのだ!!, March 1972, Mushi Pro special Akatsuka issue)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani. Nagatani did the writing portion of the issue, while Akatsuka drew out gags. * Born in the Stone Age ○(石器時代に生まれていたら, Delica spring supplement) * The Genius Bakabon's Old Man '''(天才バカボンのおやじ, Weekly Manga Sunday #26) * '''Transformation ●(ヘンシン, June 3, 1972, Women's Own/女性自身) * ○(アルナツヤスミ, August 1972, High School 1st Year Course/高１コース) * Cyrano do Beramatcha (シラノ・ド・ベラマッチャ, Weekly Shonen Sunday Summer Vacation issue for August 1st) * I Want That Girl!! (彼女がほしい!!, August 8, 1972, Woman Seven) * Escorting (護送, August 21, 1972, Weekly Bunshun)- Reprinted as the first chapter of "Gag Guerrilla" in its collected editions, essentially being the pilot for the series. * DISCOVER ○(Playboy, August 22, 1972) * Kaku-san ○(カクさん, October 1, 1972, Sunday Daily) * Do it!! ○(やりたーい!!, October 9, 1972, Heibon Punch) * Womens' Ashoko ○ (女のアショコ, December 1, 1973, Manga No.1)- Art: Akira Saito * Gang Girl Keroko (スケバンケロ子, January 1, 1973, Manga No. 1) * The End of Unagi-Inu ●(ウナギイヌの最期, February 1973, Manga No. 1) * The Genius Bakabon's Old Man '''(天才バカボンのおやじ, Weekly Manga Sunday #4) * '''Doba ○(ドバッ, February 5, 1973, Heibon Punch) * Nyarome (ニャロメ, April 1973, Lied Comic Book Extra Edition) * The Blue-Eyed Delinquent ●(青い目のバンチョウ, Weekly Shonen Sunday #14)- Based off the original novel by Hisashi Yamanaka * There's No Wonderful Business Like That of a Gag ★●(ギャグほどステキな商売はない, July 1973, Separate Edition Shonen Jump)- Reprinted with the second serialization of Osomatsu-kun, in vol.31 of its Akebono collection. * Oh! Ghost ○(おー！ばけ, Weekly Shonen Champion #38) * Rock and Roll + Manga= ??? ○(ロックンロール＋マンガ＝？？？, September 1973, GUTS) * Policeman ●(おまわりさん, November 1, 1973, Weekly Asahi) * Skiing Fun ○(スキーはたのし, original publication date/magazine unknown to Fujio Pro) * Bugs ●(虫, original publication date/magazine unknown to Fujio Pr''o) * '''Major Incident on Magazine 74' (大事件ＯＮマガジン７４, January 1974, Feature Story) * Large Tiger ○(大トラ, January 13, 1974, Sunday Daily) * (変わりましたのだ, April 7, 1974, Sunday Daily) * Female College Student ○(女子大生, April 26-May 3 1974 merger number, Weekly Sankei) * Unkor Wat ★●(ウンコールワット, 1974, Weekly Shonen Jump) * Jajako-chan ●(ジャジャ子ちゃん, November 1974, 5th Grade)- Only reprinted once in a 1970s tankobon, has not shown up since. * Winter (冬, January 1, 1975, Lied Comic) * Noragaki ●(のらガキ, 1975, Weekly Shonen Sunday #3-4 merger number)- Pilot chapter for the "Noragaki" series, which will soon take over the "Boy Friday" feature and then take its place. * Kiza Katsupe ●(キザかっぺ, March 1, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * Modern Children 100 Voices ○(現代子供１００態, March 20, 1975, Mainichi Shimbun) * World History ●(世界史, March 21, 1975, Lied Comic) * My Wife Belongs to the University of Tokyo ●(うちの女房は東大出, April 5, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * Mitsutoshi Furuya ●(古谷三敏伝, Weekly Shonen Sunday April 15th extra issue) * Middle-Aged Friday ●(中年フライデー, Weekly Shonen Sunday #17) * Gakitopia ○ (ガキトピア, Weekly Shonen Jump #20) * Dictator ●(独裁者, May 3, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * Fujio Akatsuka's Ajapaa (赤塚不二夫のアジャパー, May 25, 1975, Shonen King special edition issue) * Noragaki (のらガキ, June 20, 1975, Weekly Shonen Sunday special issue) * Angou ●(アンゴウ, June 21, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * Boss Kokoro (ココロのボス, Weekly Shonen Sunday #31)- Advertising cartoon for Sony Video Deck * Detective ●(探偵, August 9, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * I am a Fool ●(私バカよネ　おバカさんよネ, September 13, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * Kakeashi Life (かけあし人生, November 11, 1975, Lied Comic) * Forbidden Love (禁じられた恋, January 2, 1976, Lied Comic) * Masegaki ●(ませガキ, 1976, Weekly Shojo Comic #6)- Prototype to "Naughty Angel" * Audio Check with Self-Made Tape! (自作テープでオーディオチェック!, FM Reco Pal #7) * Mr. TB (Ｔ・Ｂ氏, April 20, 1976, Shobunsha) * Ujabaland ○(ウジャバランド, Weekly Shonen Jump #19) * Terrifying Negoto Man ●(恐怖のネゴト男, May 6, 1976, Lied Comic) * Strike Season (ストライキ・シーズン, July 1976, Monthly Hitokoma) * Lie Detector (ウソ発見器, July 1976, Monthly Hitokoma) * Osomatsu-kun ●(おそ松くん, August 1976, Monthly Shonen Jump)- Also known as "The Return of Osomatsu-kun" in reprints. * Nan-sensei ○(ナンセンセイ, August 12, 1976 Lied Comic extra edition) * Talent Family ●(タレント一家, August 20, 1976, Weekly Shonen Jump extra issue) * Kagami-kun ●(カガミくん, September 26, 1976, Shonen King extra publication) * Irezumi Operation (イレズミ作戦, October 7, 1976, Lied Comic) * Nan-sensei ○(ナンセンセイ, October 14, 1976, Lied Comic extra edition) * Fall of the Bear (きびしの秋, October 28, 1976, Lied Comic) * Nan-sensei ○(ナンセンセイ, December 9, 1976, Lied Comic extra edition) * Snake's Repayment ○(ヘビの恩返し, January 6, 1977, Lied Comic) * The Genius Hetabon ○(天才ヘタボン, January 10, 1977, Surprise House SUPER/ビックリハウスＳＵＰＥＲ) * Journalist Reporter (子連れ記者, January 15, 1977, Shonen Jump special edition) * Everyone's Suffering (み～んな悩んで, February 10, 1977, Lied Comic extra edition) * Master!! '''(名人！！, March 17, 1977, Lied Comic) * '''Nan-sensei ○ (ナンセンセイ, April 14, 1977, Lied Comic) * Animal Land ○ (アニマルランド, Weekly Shonen Jump #14) * (競馬鹿野郎, May 5, 1977, Lied Comic) * Nyarome's Summer Vacation ○ (ニャロメの夏休み, August 7, 1977, Shonen and Shojo Newspaper) * Itaike-kun ●(いたいけ君, 1977, Weekly Shonen Sunday #50) * Tarzan, President of the Jungle ○(ジャングルの社長　ターザン,original publication date/magazine unknown to Fujio Pro) * The Cat and the Mouse (Aesop) (ねことねずみ（イソップ), January 20, 1978, Subaru Shobo) * Fujio Akatsuka's Parody Guerrilla ●(赤塚不二夫のパロディ・ゲリラ, May 1978, Bungeishunju deluxe issue) * Itaike-kun ● (いたいけ君, 1978, Weekly Shonen Sunday #23) * Feature of 20 Years Ago ○(特集２０年前, July 1978, Funny Half) * After All, Mother ○(やっぱり母ちゃん, August 1978, Childrens' Light/こどもの光) * Mame-tan's Funny Book ○ (まめたんのおもしろブック, September 1978, 1st Grade appendix) * Fujio Akatsuka's Question and Riddle Book ○(赤塚不二夫のなぞなぜブック, September 1, 1978, Riken Vitamin Oil promotional book) * Fujio Akatsuka's Tarirariran ●(赤塚不二夫のタリラリラーン, October 19, 1978, Weekly Manga Action) * Family ●(家族, November 23, 1978, Big Comic extra number) * Hanahada-kun ●(ハナハダくん, December 1978, 5th Grade appendix) * (赤塚不字夫のギャグ漫字, January 4, 1979, Lied Comic) * Middle-Aged Bullying ●(中年をいじめへけめれ, January 7, 1979, Sunday Mainichi) * A Turning and Turning World ●(めくるめっくワールド, February 20, 1979, Gagman Asahi) * Affection Restaurant ○(愛情レストラン, April 1, 1979, Big Tsuji/ビッグ辻調) * Temper Rising Three Times ● (気分を出してもう三度, April 15, 1979, Big Comic Original extra number) * Dear Policeman ●(拝啓おまわり様, Big Gold #3) * Run Away, Run Away ● (August 1979, Shonen Challenge) 1980s * Chinese Women in the Year 2001 ○(二〇〇一年の中国女性, January 1980, Playboy Japanese edition) * Illustration of Quotes from Around the World ○(図説世界名言集, January 1980, Feature Story) * Hidden Giants ●(かくれジャイアンツ, August 18, 1980, Weekly Manga Gorak) * Music of my Youth ●(ぼくの音楽青春, September 1980, Sound Recall) * The Name was Lost: "Kikuchiyo" ○(名前まけした「菊千代」, Hello Pet #12) * Young Version of "Akko-chan's Got a Secret!" ●(ヤング版ひみつのアッコちゃん, January 1981, Weekly Young #2) * Tamori and I ●(ボクとタモリ, August 1981, Monthly Shonen Jump) * Beauty Village ○(ビューティービレッジ, August 26, 1981, Young Comic) * Special Edition Manga ●(特別読切漫画, December 1981, Novel Shincho)- Reprinted as first chapter of "Comedy is Coming Now" * Sheeh! Comeback ★●(シェー!!カムバック, February 1, 1982, BRUTUS) * My Norakuro ●(ぼくののらくろ, June 1982, Maru) * A Good Friend is a Beautiful Girl ○(仲良き事は美しき哉, September 9, 1982, Play Comic) * Bakabon's Human Brain Vs. Artificial Intelligence ○(バカボンの人間痴脳ＶＳ人工知能なのだ, March 20, 1983, Weekly Asahi) * Egawa-kun ○(江川くん, July 25, 1983, Cheese Manga Group 50th Anniversary Publication) * ○(ムチつきの刑　野郎早くはかんかい!!, July 25, 1983, Cheese Manga Group 50th Anniversary Publication) * Chibita and Nyarome and Akko-chan ●(チビ太とニャロメとアッコちゃん, August 1983, Separate Edition Shojo Comic) * Take Good Care of Your Life! ○(出世して、～いいとも!, September 1983, Playboy Japanese edition) * An Awful Book I Read ○(私が読んだキライな本, May 9, 1984, Weekly Manga Action) * An Awful Program I Watched ○(私が見たキライな番組, July 11, 1984, Weekly Manga Action) * Romans are on the Inside ○(ロマンは内面にあり, August 22, 1984, Sunday Daily) * Fujio Akatsuka's Useful Loan Course ○(赤塚不二夫の役に立つローン講座, September 14, 1984, Weekly Post) * Secretary ○(秘書, December 1985, Comic WOO) * President's Secretary ○(社長秘書, January 1986, Comic WOO) * Accounting Girl ○(経理の娘, February 1986, Comic WOO) * All That Gag ○(オールザットギャグ, March 1986, Club Life Clip) * Cherry Blossom Viewing ○(あゝお花見, April 1986, Comic WOO) * Golden Week ○(あゝゴールデンウィーク, June 1986, Comic WOO) * Ramen Great Escape ★●(ラーメン大脱走, October 24, 1986, Chalmera Action Extra Edition Manga Action) * Clock ○(時計, March 1987, Monthly Pokkiri Comic #3) * Kidnapping by Willow ★●(誘拐でウイロー, July 8, 1987, Gag Action Extra Edition) * Omusubi-kun ○ (おむすびくん, October 1987, Childrens' Light) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Unusual University ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんのいじわる大学, May 1988, TV Magazine) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Wonderland Zoo ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんの不思議動物園, June 1988, TV Magazine) * Omusubi-kun ○ (おむすびくん, June 1988, Childrens' Light) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Uhaha Restaurant ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんのウッハウハレストラン, July 1988, TV Magazine) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Summer Vacation Strategy ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんの夏休み大作戦, August 1988, TV Magazine) * Omusubi-kun's Fun Rice Exploration ● (おむすびくんのお米おもしろ探検, August 1988, Childrens' Light) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Surprising Museum ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんのびっくりきょうふ館, September 1988, TV Magazine) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Ultra Olympics ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんのウルトラオリンピック, October 1988, TV Magazine) * My Stress Relief Method ○(ボクのストレス解消法, February 15, 1989, Hokendojinsha) * Where are these Famous Characters Now!? ● (あの有名キャラクターはいま!?, April 10, 1989, Weekly Shonen Sunday 30th Anniversary extra number issue) * (チミたちのようなバカがいるから本が売れないざんす　シェー！！, April 27, 1989, NEW Punch Xaurus/ＮＥＷパンチザウルス) * Fujio Akatsuka's 1-Frame TV Gag ○ (赤塚不二夫の１コマＴＶギャグ, May 1989, Comic BomBom) * Que Sera Sera ○(ケセラセラ, May 11-18 1989 merger issue, NEW Punch Xaurus) * ○(歌・口ぐせ, May 30, 1989, NEW Punch Xaurus) * ○(こんなコトもある, June 13, 1989, NEW Punch Xaurus) 1990s * Scenes of Life in the Year 2000 AD ○(西暦２０００年の生活風景, January 3rd and 10th merger number, Weekly Housing) * Extraordinary Ataro ●(March 27, 1990, Comic BomBom Spring Break extra number)- Start of the 1990 revival of Ataro * Heisei Genius Bakabon (June 30, 1990, Deluxe BomBom issue #1)- Oneshot published during the Comic BomBom serialization. The main feature would switch to this magazine in November. * The Day a Disk Came to Our House ○(わが家に円盤が来た日, December 6, 1990, Weekly Bunshun)- Sony MDP K-3 advertisement cartoon * Points of Interest! ○(合点だい！, February 8, 1991, Points of Interest Quarterly, issue #1) * This is California Rice Yo ○(コレ、カリフォルニア米ヨ, April 21, 1991, Comic Sankei) * Iyami's Electric Shop ○(イヤミの電気屋さん, November 25, 1991, Hot Dog Press) * Osomatsu-kun Grows Up ○(大人になったおそ松くん, June 23, 1993, Big Comic)- An advertisement campaign story for Sapporo Black beer. * The Return of Genius Bakabon (帰って来た天才バカボン, Weekly Playboy #34-35 merger issue for 1994) * ○(織恵ちゃんはやっぱりスゴイのだ, October 20, 1994, Sony Magazine) * ○(大食い入門, October 20, 1994, Sony Magazine) * I Love Monroe-chan ○(愛しのモンローちゃん, April 16, 1995, Pachinka World/パチンカーワールド) * Showa Drunken Research Institute ○(昭和よっぱらい研究所, August 20, 1995, Heisei Drinker Summer Student extra number) * The Collapse of the Sheeh! Religion ★●(シェー教の崩壊, January 1996, Big Gold)- Art: Kenichiro Takai, Mitsutoshi Furuya, Kenichi Kitami, Tsutomu Adachi, Yoshiko Tsuchida, Jin Kawaguchi, Keiji Terashima, Kazuyoshi Torii. Story published to commemorate the 60th birthday of Akatsuka. 30 assistants of Akatsuka, current and past, collaborated to make it possible. * A Midsummer Daytime Dream ○(真夏の昼のゆめ, June 10, 1996, Learning Science) * Yojimbo ○(用心棒, November 5, 1996, Weekly Manga Sunday) * Genius Bakabon Promise of the 1970s (天才バカボン　７０年代の約束なのだ, December 27, 1966, Separate Edition Takarajima 288/別冊宝島２８８号) * Tamagotchi ○(たまごっち, May 9th to 16th merger number for 1997, Weekly Asahi) * Nyarome ○(ニャロメ, June 1, 1997, Fujio Pro special exhibition and pamphlet) * Iyami's Senior Citizens Day ○(イヤミの敬老の日, September 15, 1998, national newspapers) * New Years' Post ○(お正月ざんす, January 1, 1999, national newspapers) 2000s * Kochikame: Akatsuka Characters Have Taken Over! ○(『こち亀』赤塚キャラに乗っ取られる!, December 16, 2001, Shueisha)- A collaboration between Osamu Akimoto's Kochikame and Akatsuka's Bakabon, with Bakabon and Papa pasted into the Kochikame manga. Book-original Akatsuka's professional career took off with the publication of several full-length stories, written for Akebono Publishing as well as Wakaki Shobo. 1950s *'Beyond the Storm' ●(June 7, 1956, Akebono Publishing)- Shojo debut, drawn as a full volume. *'A Flash of Light on the Lake' ●(湖上の閃光, August 25, 1956, Akebono Publishing) *'Storm Wharf' ●(嵐の波止場, December 10, 1956, Akebono Publishing) *'Garden of the Heart' ●(心の花園, March 5, 1957, Akebono Publishing) *'Take that Mask' ○(その仮面をとれ, April 20, 1957, Wakaki Shobo)- With Shotaro Ishimori, as "Fujitaro Ishizuka". Reprinted as part of the Ishinomori Complete Works collection. *'White Angel' ●(白い天使, July 25, 1957, Wakaki Shobo) *'The Girl Who Disappeared' ●(消えた少女, August 20, 1957, Akebono Publishing) *'Mother's Song' ●(お母さんの歌, November 25, 1958, Wakaki Shobo) 1960s * Two Flowers ○(1960, Wakaki Shobo) Works ghostwritten by others See also: Fujio Pro works by Kunio Nagatani, Fujio Pro works by Mitsutoshi Furuya In cases like these, Akatsuka was only involved in name only and did not attend "idea meetings", with the assistant crafting the story and everything else, or he was present in a reduced role. In some cases, his name was not even present at all in the billing, with either only "Fujio Pro" credited or an assistant's name. *'The Numbness of Scatan' ◐(しびれのスカタン, April 1965-September 1968, Shonen Picture Report/少年画報)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani, although Akatsuka was only fully responsible for the lead character's design. *'Odenkushinosuke' ○(おでんクシの助, 1965, Weekly Shonen King #32)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani *'Chibita Banzai' ○'''(チビ太ばんざい, June to December 1966, 3rd Grade)- Credited to "Kunio Nagatani and Fujio Pro" *Professor Iyami' '○'(イヤミ教授, July to October 1966, 5th Grade)- Credited to "Mitsutoshi Furuya and Fujio Pro" *'Today's Leading Role Iyami!' ○(現代の主役　イヤミ!!, November 1966 to February 1967, 5th Grade)- Alternated between Mitsutoshi Furuya and Tokuo Yokota, continuation of the above feature. *'Iyami and Chibita's Tokaido Journey''' ○(イヤミとチビ太の東海道ちん道中, March 1967, 4th Grade)- Art and story by Kunio Nagatani. *'Kurukuru Apartment' ○(くるくるアパート, October 1968 to March 1969, Shonen Picture Report)- Art and story by Kunio Nagatani *'Hennako-chan' ○(へんな子ちゃん, January 1969 to December 1970, Separate Edition Ribon)- Art and story by Tokuo Yokota *'It's the Great Bakada University Cultural Festival' ○(バカ田大学文化祭なのだ, November 1969, Deluxe Shonen Sunday)- Kunio Nagatani. *○(にゃろめのいんでぃあん、ろぼっとになったにゃろめ、じどうしゃがほしいに』、ア太郎のぼうえんきょう, April 1970, Shogakukan Book)- Four stories by Fujio Pro assistants. *'Party at 25:00' ○(二十五時のパーティ, June 1970, Pocket Punch OH!/ＰｏｃｋｅｔパンチＯｈ!)- Kunio Nagatani. *(おさな夫, August 1970, Bungeishunju Manga Reading appendix/文藝春秋漫画読本)- Kunio Nagatani * Akko-chan's Got a Secret! ○(ひみつのアッコちゃん, June to November 1970, 1st Grade)- Art in these grade features provided by Fujio Pro assistants such as Takao Yokoyama and Kunio Nagatani. They are in full-color and made to go alongside the Toei anime. **○ January to November 1970, Kindergarten. Toei Animation is also credited for the feature. **○ April to November 1970, 2nd Grade. Toei Animation credited for some chapters. **○ July to November 1970, 4th Grade * Oh! Great Jailbreak ★●(September 13, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday)- Story and Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya, Kunio Nagatani, Akira Saito, Don Sasaki. Publication of Bukkare*Dan was temporarily halted for this week due to the death of Akatsuka's mother, necessitating his assistants to come up with a fill-in story on their own. This is reprinted as part of some editions of "The Genius Bakabon", and re-titled "The Outer Limits of Genius Bakabon". * ○ (理科まんが　ニャロメのあぶりだし, 理科まんが　ニャロメのゆうびんや, January 1971, 1st Grade)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani * Introduction to the Gag Way ○ (ギャグ道入門, Weekly Shonen King #13)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani * Introduction to Manga Pros ○(まんがプロ入門, September 16, 1971, Akebono Publishing)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani. Includes reprints of 1 chapter of Bakabon, and of Shinigami Death. * The Genius Bakabon ☆(December 1971-October 1975, Monthly TV Magazine (月刊テレビマガジン)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani, Jin Kawaguchi. * TV Manga Songs and Storytelling: Genius Bakabon ○ (テレビマンガ　うたとおはなし　天才バカボン, December 1971, Asahi Sonorama)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani * Beramatcha Person ○ (ベラマッチャ仕置人, September 1973, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday)- Story: Kunio Nagatani * Beramatcha and Inspector Oni ○ (ベラマッチャ鬼警部, January 1974, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday)- Story: Kunio Nagatani * The Original Genius Bakabon ☆(元祖天才バカボン, November 1975-August 1977, Monthly TV Magazine)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani, Jin Kawaguchi. Continuation and re-titling of the previous TV Magazine feature, to go along with the anime of the same title. * The Genius BaGObon ○(天才バ碁ボン, January to December 1983, Let's Go)- Go learning manga with Star System characters. Other Books 1970s * Happy New Year (新年おめでとう, January 1, 1970)- Special booklet by Fujio Pro to commemorate the Year of the Dog, includes replies to fan letters and some manga illustrations. * Nyarome's World Expo Surprise Surprise Guide (ニャロメの万博びっくり案内)- Volume 1 released April 1, 1970. Volume 2 was released on May 15th, and Volume 3 on July 1st. The artwork for the first two books is credited to "Fujio Pro", while the third is credited to Takao Yokoyama. 1980s * Comic BomBom Special #29: Osomatsu-kun's Burst of Laughter Land-zansu! (コミックボンボンスペシャル㉙　おそ松くんの爆笑ワールドざんす!, October 10, 1988, Comic BomBom special booklet)- The art within is credited to "Fujio Pro", though some handwriting and illustrations of Akatsuka's own doing are included throughout. Includes the special strip manga "Osomatsu-kun's Big Adventure". Nyarome's Fun Classroom Remake and expanded edition of the comic "Nyarome's Laboratory" in book format. Earlier books had their scenarios written by Kunio Nagatani but had input from Akatsuka (such as the rough drafts for art which an assistant would ink over) and other assistants; later books lacked any touch of Akatsuka in art or inspiration. All later books were by Nagatani with the exception of the Mahjong one, which was written and drawn by Tsutomu Adachi. *'Nyarome's Fun Mathematics Classroom' ★(ニャロメのおもしろ数学教室, December 10, 1981, Pacifica)- Story: Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Cosmology Classroom ★' (ニャロメのおもしろ宇宙論, March 17, 1982, Pacifica)- Story: Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Biology Classroom' ★(ニャロメのおもしろ生命科学教室 , August 9, 1982, Pacifica)- Story: Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Computer Exploration' (ニャロメのおもしろコンピュータ探検, December 21, 1982, Pacifica)- Story: Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Fun Go Language' (ニャロメのおかしなおかしな囲碁格言, June 10, 1983, Nihon Ki-in)- Story: Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Exploration of the Body's Mysteries' (ニャロメのおもしろ体の不思議探検, August 15, 1983, Pacifica)- Story: Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Sexual Education Classroom' ★(ニャロメのおもしろ性教室, December 23, 1983, Seibu Time)- Story: Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Introduction to Go' (ニャロメのたのしい囲碁入門, April 1, 1984, Nihon Ki-in)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Big Blood Type Studies' ★'(ニャロメの血液型大研究, August 1, 1984, Ikeda Shoten)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Introduction to Shogi (ニャロメのおもしろ将棋入門, January 20, 1985, Ikeda Shoten)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Introduction to Mahjong' (ニャロメのおもしろ麻雀入門, October 12, 1985, Ikeda Shoten)- Art and story: Tsutomu Adachi. *'Nyarome's Great Nuclear Power Research' (ニャロメの原子力大研究, October 15, 1985, Kosaido)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Great Star Wars Research' (ニャロメのスターウォーズ大研究, February 15, 1986, Kosaido)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Great Earthquake Research' (ニャロメの地震大研究, July 15, 1986, Kosaido)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Great Meteor Research' (ニャロメの異常気象大研究, January 15, 1987, Kosaido)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. The Pacifica/Seibu Time line of Mathematics, Cosmology, Biology, and Sexual Education were given bunko-sized reprints in the mid-1980s, though Body's Mysteries was left out for inexplicable reasons and remains the most difficult of the early books to track down in copies. Mathematics would also be republished through the 1990s and 2000s with some updated information on math, however, these educational books have remained unlikely to be reprinted otherwise due to "various issues" from Fujio Pro and other rightsholders that were involved; Nagatani's touch on the books may be one factor. Otsuka Pharmaceutical Health Series Books from 1989 to early 2002 are credited to Fujio Akatsuka himself but may have had other Fujio Pro input depending on the volume. The books produced after Akatsuka's coma in 2002 (and death in 2008) were written and illustrated by Takayoshi Minematsu/"Katta Yoshi", on behalf of Fujio Pro. *'Cancer:' "Nyarome Won't Lose to Osomatsu-kun's Cancer!" (『おそ松くんのガンのニャロメにゃ負けないぞ!』, December 25, 1989) *'Snacks: "Think About Snacks!" '(おやつの話　『おやつについて考えるのだ!!』, February 15, 1991) *'Biography: "Jenner, Who Saved Humans from Cattle Disease"' (『人間を救った牛の病気　ジェンナー』, February 20, 1992) *'Genitals: "The Baton Touch of Life!!"' (性器『いのちのバトンタッチなのだ!!』, March 31, 1993) *'Sports and Nutrition: "Mom's Powerful Meals"' (スポーツと栄養『食事はパワーのおかあさん』, March 31, 1994) *'Boys' Bodies and Girls' Bodies:' "The Strange Story of Bakabon and Totoko" (男の子の体　女の子の体 『バカボン＆トトコの不思議物語』, May 20, 1995) *'Diseases of the Genitalia and Anus: "It's not Difficult!"' (性器と肛門の病気『はずかしくないのだ!』, May 1, 1996) *'First Aid for Food Poisoning: "Wash Before Eating in the Kitchen"' (食中毒『キチンと洗って食べるのだ』, April 1, 1997) *'The Stomach: "Gurgling"' (おなか『グープッゴロゴロ』, April 30, 1998) *'Swimming: "Become a Fish!"' (水泳『お魚になるのだァ!』, May 31, 1999) *'Nutrition and Health: "Everybody Chew and Bite"' (食べるということ『噛む噛むエブリバディ』, May 31, 2000) *'Minerals and Water: "The Mineral 'Miracle Element' is a Great Success!"' (ミネラル『“ミラクル元素”は大活躍なのだ!』, January 8, 2002) Gags and Phrases Coined by Works * Sheeh! (Iyami, Osomatsu-kun) * Dayōn~ (Dayōn, Osomatsu-kun) * This is how things should be! (Bakabon's Papa, The Genius Bakabon) * Are you going out? Re re re? (Rerere, The Genius Bakabon) Fujio Akatsuka and the duo of Fujiko Fujio A common misconception people might make is that the Fujiko Fujio duo and Fujio Akatsuka are the same person or related because not only they share the name "Fujio", their most well known characters - Nobita Nobi from Doraemon and Akatsuka's titular character Osomatsu - share some similar physical traits. However, Fujiko Fujio and Fujio Akatsuka are very different people. The name Fujiko Fujio was a pen name used for two manga-ka named Hiroshi Fujimoto (who went by "Fujiko F Fujio") and Motoo Abiko (Fujiko Fujio A). Also note that the last kanji used to write the name Fujio is different in Japanese between these authors; A and F used 不二雄, while Akatsuka used 不二夫. References External Links * Official Fujio Akatsuka website (Japanese) * Fujio Pro corporate site (Japanese) * The Fujio Akatsuka Preservation Society (Japanese)- Lists details on reprints and full work lists of Akatsuka, including what works have been buried to time with lack of republication and corrections to incorrect serialization information that has been widespread. Category:People, Pets and Places Category:Fujio Akatsuka